The Girl in the RainForest
by ilikehats2
Summary: On a small mission to Brazil, the team meet a new superhuman who joins the titans and stays with them, but when Slade returns he is after her for more then one reason. Maybe Rae and bb idk u have to give me ideas on that
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own e show I own ,u characterthat's it enjoy

Raven sighed as they landed in Brazil, she thought it was beautiful but she didn't feel like today was the day for this. She climbed out to be greeted by the mayor

"_Hello You must be the Titans, I am Señor Huban and I'm so glad u came. Our Landscapers are trying to do their job but something is attacking them" The mayor said _

"We're on it" Robin said as they headed to the rainforest

* * *

_"_Its beautiful isn't it Friend Robin" Starfire asked

"Yeah" Robin said as they trekked around

"I'm getting a strange vibe" Raven muttered

While they walked around a figure stared from the shadows of the trees angry and began to frown

'_If they want to play lets play!' _

While Robin began to stop so Cy can scan the forest Beastboy's ears perked up just as vines gave Robin a wedgie

"What the-"

The vines grabbed him and threw him around

"Robin!" Cy said as a tree began to whack him and Starfire and entangle them with vines until it made acocoon around them. Robin was soon hung upside down with his head showing. The figure jumped down and sent vines grabbing Raven. Beastboy turned into a lion to stop the vines but using his claws and as ferns grabbed Raven the figure raised a hand

"Hm"It said and returned to the shadows Beastboy snarled as a lion and followed

"Beastboy!" Raven called breaking free and running after him

"Wait! Raven!" Robin called as he reached for a birdarangto help hi, cut through the vines

* * *

Raven followed Beastboy's tracks until they stopped at a cave. She walked in and vines soon blocked her exit

"Beastboy!?" Raven called walking farther in till she saw a fourteen year old petting her friend

"Who are you?"

Raven waited for her answer

"Raven, I've heard a lot about you from the trees"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I have the power to talk and control plants and animals,including your friend in animal forms. Some of these trees have roots that tie to Azarath and told me stories about you. I'm the one you're looking to stop but this is my home! The animals took care of me so I have to help protect them, please those landscapers will destroy this place! I've been here since I was four Raven and I attacked you all so I could talk to one of you. I'm sorry" The girl said then Beastboy changed back

"I released control on him, I am sorry I just wanted someone to hear my story" She said and forced the trees to make them leave and come face to face with a shocked Robin

* * *

"So you're telling me she grew up here"

"yes" Beastboy and raven answered

"Robin we should talk to the mayor about this"Cyborg said

"Yes friend Robin it isn't fair"Starfire said

"come on"Robin said

Later at the Mayor's

"_I understand and I will talk to the landscapers" _the mayor said

"Thank you" Raven said as they went to go tell the girl

* * *

"Did you hear that boys"The leader of the Landscapers said

"How dare the Mayor tell us no" one of the five men said

"I say we go finish the job" The leader said with a chorus of yeses

"Come on boys"

* * *

"Thank you" the girl said as she stood at the edge of the forest in the shadows

"You're welcome" Robin said

The team smiled at her when they heard a chainsaw roar to life

"Hey girlie!" a landscaper shouted

"We came to finish the job mayor or no mayor" another shouted

"Titans go"Robin shouted as the battle began

Everyone used their powers since these guys had chainsaws and there were six guys and the leader kicked Raven to the ground as she was fighting someone.

"No one gets in my way" He shouted raising the ax as Raven closed her eyes

"NO!"

The girl used her powers to send a cheetah pouncing on the men and some vines to catch the ax. With the leader down the Titans won

"Get out of my home"The girl snarled

* * *

As the police brought the landscapers away e girl said goodbye to the titans sad

"What's wrong"Beastboy asked

"I have to leave, the mayor is turning my home into a nature preserve but I can't stay there anymore"

"I'm so sorry"Star said

"Why don't you move in with us"Raven said

"Raven are you ok"

"Yes I am, and she can be one of us, she can be a super hero"Raven said

"Really please...wait I don't have a name"

"E.G. Earth Girl the longer version, welcome to the team"Robin said as they all got into the ship E.G. Sitting with Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the show I own my own character that's it enjoy Oh Villian i he just wont show UP

E.G sat in her pale grey room trying to figure out how to redecorate it. A rectangular bed sat in the corner near the windows and light flooded the room. What to do in here? She thought.

The Team had easily adjusted to her being around, she was quiet and took great interest to books like Raven, the city like StarFire, and most of all music. When they were driving up she asked Cyborg what was being played and instantly fell in love. She was soon in a green tshirt with the letter E on it in dark blue and only wore a green mask that wrapped around her head yet showed her eyes. The team knew little about her but found her admirable. She knew how to fight, though not as well as them and knew manners. Though someone sent themm letters saying they dont know E.G. they tried to ignore them but they were making them curious. Raven liked her probably the most since they woulld talk about books and shop for books. As they sat in the common room doing the normal activities the alarm blared.

" !"Robin said

" "E.G. asked confused

"Come on its the Bank on Twenty Third Street"He said running for his R Cycle

"Come on kid its your super hero Debut"Cy called and E.G. rushed down

was holding the money laughing like well a mad man. Robin fired his birdarang at him but he had upgraded his suit. He took out Star with one mega blast, Beastboy in a blinding light beam a few times, Cy with an ultimate blast, and had blasted Robin into Raven. Raven was getting up ready to scare when he blasted her

"You don't scare me anymore"He laughed aiming

"Not so fast"E.G called landing a kick Robin taught her

"Who are you?"He asked

"Call me your second worst nightmare"She said raising her happened

"Um..." said finding this awkward and walking forward

"You're not gonna get away"She called forcing her hands into a push motion and again NOTHING.

"What?But-"

"Aw, someone wants to be a hero"Light laughed and blasted her,she jumped out of the way and went to punch caught it and kicked her in the stomach then threw her to the ground

"See ya Titans"He said and left with the money

* * *

'What happened?'

E.G. had been trying to think of a reason through the whole was always able to use her powers but why not now!

"Im sorry,I let him get away"She said

"If you hadnt done that Raven would have become bacon"Cy said"Dont worry about it"

"Oh"E.G said looking down as Cy went to cook something

"Friend?Have you seen or heard from Silkie"Star asked

"Oh yeah he went into Robin's room"E.G said"Come on"

As they walked off Cy put on some hotdogs and started cooking

"DUDE THATS JUST NASTY"BB complaiined as he made himself some Tofu dogs

"Dude Tofu dogs are awful"Cy said

"Come on guys-"Robin said seeing Raven looking up annoyed from her book

"I WILL NOT LET YOU COOK HOT DOGS!ITS JUST NOT RIGHT"Beastboy shouted

"OH AND LIKE WE ALL WANT YOUR DISGUSTING TOFU"Cy shouted

"Guys?"Robin said as he backed away

They continued to argue and Star and E.G. returned to the Common Room taking spots next to Robin for safety reasons. E.G. already learned the extent of Raven's temper when she smelled. Hotdogs? Memories flooded her mind, and she started to cry. Raven and Robin stared at her and Cy began to notice too so he turned away from BB as E.G. ran from the room crying

"Dude what just happened?"BB asked

"Should we follow?"Star asked

"Let me handle this" Robin said but Raven stopped him

"Let her calm down,"Raven said

"Hey haven't you noticed that her powers didnt work"

"Yeah I did Beastboy"Robin answered

"Can she not control her powers like Friend Terra"Star asked

"I dont think thats it"Cy said

"Are you saying she doesnt have powers and that forest was magical"BB asked

* * *

E.G. had been sitting in the halls, not able to run to her room and got up. Knowing Raven told the others she should have calmed down first she got up to see if she could pretend this never happened and walked to the Common Room. That was when she heard them talking

"No Im saying that maybe she isnt being truthful"Cy said

E.G held her breath, were they talking about her

"So what we interrigate her or send Boy Wonder here to spy"BB said

"Friends why would she not be truthful"Star asked

"Because she could be working with one of our enemies"BB said

"I can investigate that BB but I dont think so"Robin said

Thats when she had enough and went to walk in when she heard Raven

"Maybe she just doesnt want to talk about her past I can relate"

"And how does that explain how she got in that forest with no family?Did Trigon leave her there"

But by then she had ran through the door looking at the Green Teen angrily

"I AM NOT A HALF DEMON"She shouted shoving BeastBoy

"I MAY BE HIDING SOMETHINGS BUT NONE OF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND"She shouted

"And why is that little lady"Cy asked and she turned to each one of them,her anger boiling and her words not corresponding with her brain

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS DIED IN A PLANE CRASH!"She clamped a hand over her mouth and one of the potted ferns grabbed robin holding his mouth closed

"Earth Gir-"But she ran off and Beastboy felt immensly guilty

"Way to go Grass Stain"

"That wasnt the cool Friend"

"MHHH"

Raven looked at him giving him a knowing look and she walked out

"I better go talk to her"He said walking out to follow E.G. when he got to her door he saw Raven

"Better sneak in,wont let me in"Raven said

"Thanks"He said turning into a fly and sneaking inside.

She was on her bed looking at him sadly.

"What do you want!"She shouted at him and the door was soon knocked down by Cy's knock

"Sorry but I dont trust the Grass Stain"He said"With apologies"

Cy Star Raven and Robin came in

"Is everything ok?"

"The City,as lovely as it is it hurts my trees, few animals I cant always be sure I have control"She said"Im sorry"

"Its fine and we didnt mean that"Robin said

"I was there since I was four,I grew up there because my mom dad and I were going to Chile when the plane crashed,I was the only one who mom and Dad were dead and i ran through the forest for help when I came across an orb.I just touched it and it went right into me giving me my powers. I never found help and the animals took care of me. I dont know who my family really is"

"Its ok,I saw my parents die too,so did Beastboy"Robin said

"Oh"She said looking at the 16 year olds

"Whats your full name we can help find your family"Cy said

"Jill Watson"She said looking around her blan room. The alarms went off

" "Robin said and they headed off

Still alittle upset E.G. ran across the street,it was dark and wasnt hard to miss.

"Back for more little girl"He said laughing as he blasted the Titans

"Give me all you got"She said as she dodged his blasts and gave him an uppercut to the chin

"Ah someone's a little tiger"He mocked as he kicked her and Cyborg ran at him but we blasted away.

"Say night night"He said as he blasted her into an alley

* * *

She scrunched her nose as she ran to help her friend.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to see a man with an orange and black mask with one eye

"Who are you?"

"Im a friend Earth Girl and those arent your friends"

"What would you know"

"I know you have the makings of being powerful and that you got you powers from an orb"

E.G was shocked but glared at him

"You know one thing,nothing else!"She spat and walked away

"You think you dont need me but you do and Ill be waiting"He said as she ran out of the alley

Beastboy and Star were disoriented by blasts, Cy was rubbing his eyes muttering about seeing spots and Robin was up against a light pole. Raven was leaning against a building trying to stop but he was advancing

"No one can save you now, its time to face the light"He said laughing and aimed

"Not so fast"E.G. called forcing vines to grab him arms and keep him still, she kicked him to his knees and gave him a punch. He fell back and Robin limped over as the police took him away

"Nice job kiddo"Robin said

"Thanks"She said trying to forget about the Alley way encounter"I wasnt even near a tree"

* * *

E.G. sighed as she stood back to look at her room,it was now painted to look like a forest with areas of an animal being seen just a bit and trees were brown carpet was covered with a rug looking like leaves and the closet was full of her trees and plants held her bed with was high in the tree used her powers to move the mattress up there and had a ladder leading up. She looked out the window which she could see through just by turning her head and sighed the scent of her flowers covering the room.

"Home Sweet Home"She sighed as the door opened and her new friends walked in gasping

"Like?"She asked and saw that Cy made her an ipod

"THANK YOU"She shouted running to hug her friends,the encounter with the mysterious man LONG forgotten


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show I own my own character that's it enjoy Oh Villian i he just wont show UP

It had been about three days since Slade first encountered E.G. and he found her quite amusing.

"She is very amusing, she thinks the Titans can help her"He said laughing"But if anything I know more about her then them"

Slade looked up at the screens he used to watch Robin and watched the recap of E.G. fighting

Meanwhile

E.G. was listening to her new Ipod as Beastboy and Cy argued yet again about Tofu and Bacon when Raven tapped her shoulder

"Can I please borrow that"She asked

"Here"E.G. said handing it to Raven and left the room to water her plants. She was about finished when the alarm went off and the Hive Five came up on the Screen.

"Hive Five"Robin said

"Hive Five?"E.G. said looking bored at these villians

They hurried off to the fight when Robin pulled her aside

"You sure you can handle your powers?"

"Yes Robin"She said with an edge in her voice

Robin nodded and they began the fight when she looked at Kyd Wykkyd, he was the last one without anyone E.G threw a punch and he threw one, it continued like this

"So dont talk much"She asked

"_No_" He said telepathically

"So you're the silent creepy one on the team...Your THEIR Raven"E.G. said catching him in a confused look and flipped him

"Ha got you"E.G. said pinning him

"_You out bested me kid"_He said and E.G. gripped tighter on his wrist

"Im not naive Wykkyd, you can trick a normal kid but I know when Im being tricked"She said as Robin came to get him

"Nice and you didnt even need to use your powers"Beastboy said

"Yeah"She said rubbing her arm and looking down

Even though she was new to town, it felt awkward having everyone stare at her. It unnerved her to no end.

Beastboy came over to her and broke out in a grin

"I never would have compared Kyd to Raven" He said earning a slap upside the head from the dark bird

"Who wants pizza" Cy asked

"No thanks" E.G. Said longing to go to the park

"Well what do you want to do?"Robin asked

"Well I really want to go to the-"

"MOVIES"Beastboy said jumping to conclusions

"Um-"

"Actually I think E.G. had something different in mind"Raven said"Like the park"

"Yes"

"Ok"Robin said"We can have a picnic today and play football"

"Football!"E.G. said excited

"Yeah"Cy said

A half hour later they were at the park with Cy and Beastboy eating some sandwiches like crazy. E.G. was eating an apple sitting in a nearby tree as Star drank was eating some salad as Robin dug into his fourth sandwich

"Boys"E.G. muttered as she finished another apple and jumped down.

"Who's ready for Football"E.G. called

"We are!"The boys called as Star shook her head no so she could finish her lunch

E.G. smiled and pulled out a Soccor ball

"Um thats not a football"BB said

"Arent we playing Football?"She asked

"In America we call it soccer"Raven said walking over

"Oh oops"She said

"Its ok"Cy said holding out a football and explained the rules to her

"Ok I got it"E.G. said and they began playing

And they began to play E.G. on Robins team and they won mostly because of her powers and the fact that BB kept turning into different animals.

"Oh yeah oh yeah"Robin said high fiving her

"Next time she's on my team"CY said

"No mine"BB said and they began to argue

"Im gonna go hang in the trees and talk to squirrels"E.G. said and began to talk to squirrels

"So your telling me you think Robin will ask out Star"E.G. asked"And then Kitten will find out and get mad?"

She hardly knew what these squirrels were talking about they agreed

"Ok?"

It was then that she heard people talking not a few feet away and she looked down. A few boys in jerseys were walking by with a soccerball

"HI"She called to the boys about her age

"Who are you?"One asked

"And why are you dressed like a hero?"Another asked

She didnt expect people to know her yet but it hurt just a smidge

"E.G."She said

"You mean like E.T."One boy asked

"Almost"She said

"Does it stand for Extra Girly!"Another said and the boys began to laugh

"No"

"Then what?"

"Earth Girl"

"Thats really-"

"Cool?"

"No just the opposite your not a super hero!"

That hurt but Robin warned her not to ever use her powers just to prove herself. They walked away and she inwardly groaned.

"Stupid Rule"She muttered and watched the sky as the squirrels ran off for food.

"Ready to go?"Robin asked

"Nah,Im gonna hang here"She said

"Ok,be back before dark"He said and the Titans left.

She stared aimlessly at the sky remember the scary sensation of falling several hundred feet in a metal death trap.

"Those boys dont know anything"She grumbled and jumped down

"Better get home or Robin will have a fit"She said and went walking

The streets werent crowded and as she walked towards the Tower she was surprised to be stopped

"Hey where are you headed"A boy about sixteen asked

"Home"She said

"Do you have to go home now?"He asked"Dont you wanna hang with me and my friends"He said motioning to his buddies

"Not in a million years"She said rolling her eyes

"Woah little lady when a boy as cool as me asks you to hang you dont just keep walking"He said

"Leave me alone"She said going to leave when one stopped her

"Come on it'll be fun"Another said

"I said leave me alone or else"

"Or else what?"

"Wait arent you the new Titan recruit"

"Aw are you gonna cry and call for Robin to come save you?"Another teased

"You little-"Her temper was rising and she was ready to use her powers

"Oh no Robin Robin come save me"Another one faked cried

"Shut up!"She screamed

"Make me"The first boy said

"Raven!Cy help these boys are teasing me!"They teased

"I SAID STOP!"She screamed and unbeknown to her at that second the first boy was tied up in vines

"Woah hang on now little lady"He said scared

"When I let you go you'll all pretend you never even talked to me"She growled and they released the first boy and they all ran off

"That'll teach you"She called and continued to walk when someone pulled her into the alley

"Impressive"

"Who are you!?"Once again she was face to face with the orange and black masked man

"An old friend of the Titans"He said

"Dont make me-"

"Oh I wont be a bother just let me talk"

She didnt answer and got ready to scream and fight or run

"You must have been pretty angry since you broke Robin's rule and to think that they didnt know how powerful you are or how much respect they should give you"He said

"What are you saying"She asked

"Im saying that you're not getting the respect you deserve what about those soccer players,they thought your name wasnt cool"He said

"Why should I care"She spat and turned

"Because you dont get as much praise and respect as the Titans"

"I will, after these people get use to one more hero"She said and left heading home. She walked in just as Robin was about to call her

"Where were you"He asked

"Relaxed it isnt dark yet"She said

"I got worried!Ok, I got worried"He said and seemed tense

"Sorry"She said going to go change

"Robin calm down"Cy said

"But Slade's out there somewhere,officers have seen him!He could be anywhere going after her or one of us"Robin said

"And I dont want us to have another Terra"He said as his friends gave him a strange look and they nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the show I own my own character that's it enjoy Oh Villian i he just wont show UP

E.G. sat on the couch upside down with her legs over the top end and her arms spread out on the couch with her head hanging down. She was bored...

"Uh..."She moaned watching a boring show

"HEY ROBIN"An unknown voice called causing her to tense.

"Hello?Sparky?"A female voice called

"Who is this"E.G. asked moving so she was the right way

"Who are you"an archer asked

"E.G. and you are?"She asked

"Oh...Im Bumblebee, thats Speedy Aqualad and Mas and Menos will be here in about three seconds,they stopped at a candy store"The girls said and said twins came in

"Hi"She said"Cyborg and Robin are I believe in the med room, Star may have broken her arm during our last fight BB is in his room and Raven...the usual"

"Ok"Bee said going to see Cy and Robin as the four boys looked at her,Aqualad went to get a drink of water and Speedy gave an evil smile

"So whats your super power"He asked"Or are you Robin's personal apprentice"

"For your information buddy I can control and talk to plants and animals"She said

"Ooh"The twins said amused but Speedy waved it away

"Prove it"

"Robin says that it isnt wise to do it in here"She said

"Oh so your gonna listen to Robin and pretend you didnt hear me"

"Look I dont want to hurt you though I see why Raven finds you extrememly annoying"She said

"FYI Raven finds everyone annoying"Speedy said and E.G. suddenly stood up

"Aqualad take the twins out"She said

"Ok"He said grabbing the twins and leaving

"Why do that"He asked and E.G. raised her hand slightly and vines surrounded Speedy

"Think Im lying now"She asked

"No this is just a magic trick"

"Ok"she said and thorns grew on the vines and Speedy winced from the pain

"That all you can do?"He asked

"You asked for it"She sang and whistled Several birds broke through the window and began to peck Speedy to death

"OW IS OW THAT OW ALL OW YOU OW GOT"He shouted

"Really?"She asked and whistled again calling for several cats to come and attack Speedy giving him several nasty cuts

"OK OK I GIVE"He shouted and he fell to the floor no more animals or vines

"OK AQUALAD"She called going to walk out"Let me know if you doubt me again k?"

She then wlaked out and Aqualad and the twins began to laugh at Speedy when Robin Bee and Cy walked in.

"E.G."Speedy said and as Bumblebee and Cy chuckled Robin just went to get bandaids

"Doubted her powers?"Cy asked

"Yep"

"Never do that again or you might not survive a second taste of her powers"Cy said


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show I own my own character that's it enjoy Oh Villian is DOCTOR LIGHT and I dont own Katy Perry

It was very quiet in the Common Room...too quiet for Beastboy's liking.

He snuck over to the couch to see...no one then went to the kitchen area to find no one. He did this throughout the entire room and found no one.

"Where is everyone"He asked himself. He didnt bother to think Raven wasnt in her room or on the roof Cy would be in the Garage Robin too if he isnt in the training room and he was sure Star went shopping but where was E.G.

Beastboy then decided to go to her room and heard a strange sound and turned into a fly so he could investigate. E.G. was on her bed with her ipod and started looking through it. She hit shuffled and smiled

"Days like this I just want to fly away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chew me up you spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light you drained me out

But that was ten and this is now

Now look at me

This is a part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me no

This is a part of me that youre never gonna ever take away from me no

Throw your stick and stones

Throw your bombs and blows

But your not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that youre never gonna ever take away from me

I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really their for me

You ripped me off you're- BEASTBOY"E.G. was furious to find the changling watching her

BB must have been really impressed to have changed back without knowing

"Hey"He said weakily

"GET OUT"She screamed kicking him out

"But E.G."He called through the door

"LEAVE ME ALONE"She screamed

"What did you do?"Cy said walking by to hear her

"Um...I was searching for you guys cause no one wa sin the common room so I went by her room and heard something so I snucked in as a fly and heard her sing"BB said

Cy whacked him in the head

"Dont you knock"

"Oh that would have been helpful"He said in a small voice

"Ya think so what was she singing"

"Katy Perry and she's good too"

E.G. heard every word out her door and went back to her bed where there was a note

"_They dont even respect you enough to give you privacy in your room_

_S"_

E.G. tossed it out the window

"Uh..."She moaned reshuffling her ipod


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the show I own my own character that's it enjoy I DONT OWN ANY MOVIES

Raven really didnt want to take E.G. with her and Star to Titans East for a girls night together. She was Fourteen and they were 16 and older...and who knew what they were gonna do tonight. E.G. was two year younger and well, Star was more accustomed to City ways then her.

"I cant believe it...My first sleep over"E.G. said excited

"Yes they are most fun"Star said

"Yep"Raven said in monotone

"Ooh I cant wait"E.G. said

E.G. sat on the floor staring off to space as everyone greeted one another. Bee, Star, Kole, Jinx, Raven, Argent, Pantha they were all talking while she was on the floor bored.

"Ok I say we watch a movie"Bee said

"Ooh may we watch the Movie "The People Like Us"Star asked

"No we should watch Freaky Friday"Jinx said

"No Hunger Games"Argent protested

"I say we watch Zoo Keeper"Pantha says

"Nah Blindside"Bee said

"I say we watch Monte Carlo"Raven said

"NO HUNGERGAMES"

"FREAKY FRIDAY"

"ZOOKEEPER"

Everyone was arguing and E.G. was getting annoyed

"ENOUGH"She shouted shocking everyone

"I say we randomly pick one of the movies"E.G. said

"ILL DO"All of them said

"Or we can ask the boys"

"What!"They shouted as E.G. called the boys on the big screen

"Hey everything ok?"Herald asked

"Yeah but they cant decide on a movie can you please help"She asked

Herald talked with the boys and they returned with a large smile

All the girls were on the couch annoyed and mad at E.G. for the movie that was picked.

"Sorry"She said as Pantha played the movie series

The theme music to Harry Potter played

Four hours later all the girls but E.G. were asleep as she watched with wrapped attention.

The girls woke up at nine oclock to see E.G. staring at the blank screen

"Hey..."Bee said"Morning"

"Were you up all night"Koe asked

"More...more...I must watch it again"E.G. said

"Oh no"They said

"Harry Potter...more!"She said turning to the girls

"Well thats Speedy's so...Take it!"Bee said ejecting the CD and handing the case to E.G.

"THANK YOU"E.G. said

Two hours later while Star and Raven were in the kitchen while E.G. continued to watch the fourth movie they got a call from Titans East

"NO!GIVE IT BACK"Speedy shouted and if you listened carefully outside the tower you could hear Speedy screaming NO!

"Never let E.G. watch Harry Potter"Raven said


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the show I own my own character that's it enjoy I DONT OWN ANY MOVIES

E.G. had just gone to town to do the shopping since it was her turn when she looked at the trees and screamed. She ran home and ran straight into Robin

"ROBIN!THE TREES THE TREES"

"E.G. calm down the trees are fine"

"NO THEY ARENT THE LEAVES ARE FALLING AND CHANGING COLORS"

"E.G. thats normal for fall"

"What is fall"

"Fall is the season after summer and before winter where the leaves fall and it slowly gets colder"

"BUT BUT!WHAT ABOUT THE LEAVES"

"They will grow back in spring Friend"

"But but but but...I didnt see as many squirrels"

"A bunch of animals start getting ready to hibernate"

"But-"

"E.G. calm down"Robin said

"Fine"She said and went back to do the shopping when the boys who she scared off on her way home saw her

"H-hey"One of the boys said after seeing it was her

"What do you want"

"Well since you're a new titan and obviously the youngest my friends and I wanted to know if you'd-"

"If I'd what?"

"Well my friend is holding a party tonight and we wanted to know if you'd come"He said

"Really cool! Can I bring friends?"

"He would love it if you could but its a tight list"He said

"Oh ok"She said smiling and walked out of the story the boy hurried off around the corner to the alley

"Fine I did it"He said"Now please leave me alone"

"Thanks Pit sniffer" Gizmo said laughing"We got that girl right where we want her"

"_Yep we're gonna get revenge"_ Wykkyd said and the boy ran off

"Hive I think we're gonna party tonight"

* * *

E.G. immediately told Star and Raven and begged them not to tell the boys

"But what if they wonder where you are at"Star asked

"Lie"

"Lie?"

"Yep"

"E.G. are you sure you want to go?"

"Raven please!This is my first party!Now I need help getting ready its at seven tonight"

"Ooh let me help"Star said and shooed Raven out telling her to come back in an hour or so.

Star forced E.G. to shower did her hair by curling it ever so slightly so it was mostly straight and was searching through E.G.s closet

"FRIEND WE MUST GO SHOPPING SOON"Star shouted

"Sorry Star only uniforms"

"I will be back"

Star ran out rummaged through her own room and came back

"Try these on"She said and E.G. got dressed into some dark purple jeans, a lime green tank top and a dark green shirt with sleeves that went down just below her elbow.

"Friend you cant wear your mask"

"I have to Star, Robin's rule remember"

"But we can see your eyes anyway"

"Tell that to Robin"

E.G. put on her mask and Raven soon came in

"Wow Star you did an amazing job"

"I am not yet done"

"What?"

E.G. was shocked as Star began to give her some makeup and did her nails and put her in some sandel shoes

"Star I think you over did it"E.G. said

"I have not you look lovely now have fun"Star said showing that the time was 6:50

"Oh no"She muttered"Please dont tell the guys I have my communicator gotta go BYE"She called running out of the tower

* * *

E.G. felt lost inside the house as everyone began to dance and ate some of the food.E.G. was abe to get a pizza bagel before people began to eat them. Everyone hardly looked at her and when she saw the boy who told her to come he just ignored her.

"Would you like to dance"Some one asked her

"Oh sure...SEEMORE"She shouted and he covered her mouth. It was Seemore and no one paid any attention to him

"Hey there Earthy lets have fun"He said and E.G. mentally slapped herself

Seemore snapped his fingers and four Billy's grabbed her

"Boys boys"She said"Cant we talk about this"

"No"Seemore said and she quickly grabbed her communicator

"SOS SOS SOS STAR RAVEN SOS!"She shouted as Gizmo grabbed the communicator and threw it under the couch

"No one is gonna safe you now"Mammoth said sneering

* * *

Robin was on his R cycle the girls told him everything when they got the distress message and he was gonna destroy E.G. for going without his stormed into the house and quicky tracked her communicator to find it was purposely thrown under the couch. Robin quickly stopped the music

"HEY"Everyone shouted

"Oh kay Has Anyone seen a girl with a green mask"Cy shouted

"Come on people!"Robin shouted when no one said anything

"I know something"The boy who invited her said

"Where is she?"

"Um well Seemore and the Hive took her"He said and regretted it seeing the shocked faces

"AND YOU DIDNT CALL THE COPS"Robin shouted

* * *

E.G. was stuck in their HQ with a shock collar on

"Oh Revenge sweet Revenge"Seemore said smiling


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

_"Where is she?"_

_"Um well Seemore and the Hive took her"He said and regretted it seeing the shocked faces_

_"AND YOU DIDNT CALL THE COPS"Robin shouted_

* * *

_E.G. was stuck in their HQ with a shock collar on_

_"Oh Revenge sweet Revenge"Seemore said smiling_

Now where were we ah yes

"Revenge?"E.G. asked they left he untied with only the collar

"Yeah we're gonna turn you into our personal maid and servant" Seemore said

"Never"

E.G. was suddenly shocked and was trying to get the collar off

"If you disobey you get shocked"Seemore said with a warning voice

"Now why dont you be a good girl and make us some brownies" Gizmo said

"No!"She got shocked

"Yes!"Mammoth said forcing her to her feet

"Never in a million years"She said sticking her tongue out and tried to use her powers but was shocked

"We thought of everything"Seemore said"Now make us some brownies"

Reluctantly E.G. went to make brownies and since they were hardly watching her she poured some dirt into the batter and began to wait for the oven to cook the were soon done and the boys raced for the brownies

"GROSS!"They shouted spitting the brownies out

"Ha my secret ingredient dirt"E.G. said and was suddenly shocked

"STOP THAT"She shouted at them

"Seemore I think you better use the next setting on that partner"

Seemore nodded and as Kyd grabbed her he turned up to the next level

"AH!"She screamed as she was being forced to make new brownines

"Next level forces you to do what we say"Seemore said

"When my friends get here you'll regret it"E.G. shouted as they smiled evilly

"Go to Mammoths Room"

E.G. screamed in horror as she was sent to the room against her will.

"NO! NO NO NO"She screamed realizing it was worse then Beastboys

"ILL DO ANYTHING!ANYTHING JUST LET ME OUT"She shouted

"Anything?"The boys asked

"Y-yes anything"She said scared as they returned to collar to just shocks

"Now why dont you clean the house"Seemore said and E.G. ran to comply. I mean Mammoths room was beyond awful!

"Wow she does a good job"Gizmo said

"Hm I could get use to this"Mammoth said with an evil grin

"Me too buddy"Billy said

* * *

Robin was getting frustrated until finally KF called him back with Jinx

"What do you want"They asked obviously on a date

"Our new recruit was taken by the Hive Where is their HQ"Robin asked

"Your friend was taken?Say no more"Jinx said"Just sit back and relax"

Robin was confused by that and they hung up.

"Great"He said

* * *

E.G. was forced to clean the bathroom and was beyond scared.

"Do it or its back to Mammoths room"Seemore said

"Fine"She said cleaning it when the alarms went off and Jinx stood before her in the doorway

"Come on"Jinx said"Im a friend of the Titans"

"Your Jinx"E.G. said

"Oh the boys are turning you into the maid"Jinx said"Come with us and you dont have to be stuck here"

"Where's Robin?"

"Asked us where the HQ is and we told him we get you well we just hung up and came over"She said"Come on KF cant hold them off forever"

"Ok"E.G. said then noticed the collar again

"What about this though"

"Cy can break it"

Jinx led E.G. around the corner to see Seemore and Gizmo wrapped up in one anothers inventions and several Billys were trapped under the couch.

"KID!"Jinx called"Lets go"

"Ok"Kid said grabbing them

"Just hang on"

"Wait Seemore has the remote to this collar"

"No problem"Jinx said firing a hex that caused the remote to explode

Kid then ran them over to Titans HQ where everyone was staring at them shocked

"We've been worried!"Robin said"You were gone for 14 hours"

"Sorry"E.G. said

"Cy can you get her collar off"Jinx off

"Let me try"

After Two hours of shocks and failed attempts to get the collar off E.G. was rubbing her soar neck in pajamas resting.

"Uh"She said reading a magazine when a letter fluttered into her room

"What is this?"

She picked it up

"_Your friends just sent help for you they never came for you. Only the help from another town who happened to be near by If you ever decide to leave just find me S"_

"Uh"She said throughing the note to the ground and continued to read.


	9. Halloween Part 1

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

It was Halloween night and while Melvin and her siblings were with their friends trick or treating but E.G. was taking Mas and Menos out. She liked the two boys and they had a great respect towards her

"Ok so since Im suppose to be watching you and its only 6:35 I say we hit houses"E.G. said as they walked the streets. When BB told her she demanded to go trick or treating and join the party. So the boys were trick or treating with her and they would join the party later. The twins were both little frankensteins while she asked Raven to help her dress as a vampire. They knocked on a door

"Trick or treat"She said as the boys got candy

"Arent you alittle old?"

"No"

"Oh fine"The lady said giving her candy.

They went from house to house getting candy when they came across a haunted house

"Who wants to go in"She asked

"NO"The boys shouted backing up

"Come on please!"E.G. begged but the boys wanted to do more trick or treating

"Fine we'll continue to trick or treat and on the way home we go in"

The boys agreed and they go from house to house getting candy when they came across a grumpy old man who hated kids

"What do you want"He grumpled

"Trick or treat"

"Oh well let me get candy"He said and reached for something then sprayed the twins and E.G. it smelled faintly like toilet water

"Ah gross!"She screamed

"TRICK OR TREAT FOOLS"He shouted and locked the door

"GRRR"E.G. growled

"El es muy-"

The boys continued to complain in spanish when E.G. got an idea

"Hey how about we pull a prank"She asked

"Hm"They pondered

"Im taking that as a yes"

E.G. gave them an evil grin and then when the man fell asleep she used her powers to secretly move him into the haunted house they saw a while back and placed him in the middle of it.

"Now we watch"She said as they watched the man wake up and scream his head off

"WHERE AM I"He shouted and said several RUDE things

All of the monsters ready for the haunted house patrons jumped out at him and caused him to flip out and run

"I say we split"She said "And we dont tell Robin"

"Si"They agreed enjoying that little display

They continued to trick or treat when Speedy called

"Woah!"He said

"HISS"She hissed at him and he quickly dropped the call

"So where to next"She asked the twins who smiled and as Menos grabbed her hand they zipped her to the opposite side of town FOR MORE CANDY

"Ok you two ARE AWESOME"E.G. said as they soon had bags overloaded with candy


	10. Chapter 10 Halloween Part 2

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

Everyone was in costumes and while E.G. and the twins were in the command room trading candy she didnt see Speedy come up behind her. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up causing her to scream. Speedy was cracking up as the twins and E.G. glared since her scream scared them

"Ha you should have seen your face!"He laughed as he walked away

"You know Im tired of them always laughing when they scare us"E.G. said trading Mas two snickers for three mini hersheybars.

"Si"They agreed and E.G. came up with something

"You know I know how to work the controls to the Tower, why dont we surprise them during their party and scare them a bit?"She asked and the boys nodded smiling as they grabbed their candy and walked out into the Tower's control room.

"Ok now Mas get the lights in the room,Menos lock the door we're gonna have some fun"

The boys nodded and they worked to have some fun...

Speedy and BB were laughing as Speedy retold how he scared E.G. when the lights went out.

"Cy is something wrong?"

"I dont think so Rob but Ill check"

Cy went to the door but it was locked

"The door wont open"

A creepy laugh echoed across the room, smoke filled the room and a creepy laugh echoed across the room. E.G. took a song the twins heard on tv and manipulated the voice so it sounded hard and evil. She let out a cackle and played the lyrics. The twins gave her a blood red cloak and she knew what they were doing. They quickly put the hoods up and used effects to make their eyes glowing red as they sent a projection into the room that looked like the bodies of ghost.

* * *

Cy and Robin were trying to pry open the doors when the 'ghost' appeared. The music played and the middle one, the tallest laughed as the shorter two smiled evilly.

"Like a Demon Choir Playing with Fire" The middle one said in a hauntful evil voice "We'll get inside your head" (E.G. was messing with itso the lyrics werent in order, She also made the Mics blend their voices into creepy ones or with the lyrics and so what the boys said would be in an evil english voice)

Raven flinched as she saw the red eyes

"This is Halloween This is Halloween"The one on the left said stepping towards Herald and Jericho

"Like a Demon Choir Playing with Fire"The middle one chanted

"Raven what are these things?"Kid Flash asked

"I-I dont know"She said eyes wide

"We are your greatest fears"The one on the right laughed

"And you shall pay"

The smoke swirled around them and Aqualad laughed

"Yeah right!"He laughed reaching for them when something grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. The middle's hand was raised and she had a devil's smile with fangs

"It has begun"She laughed and haunting evil music sprang around as the other two laughed and they disappeared

"What the-"Kole began when she screamed

"KOLE"Hotspot shouted but she was gone

"Raven are they really?"Robin turned to hear her scream

"RAVEN!"Beastboy shouted finding her hand and trying to save her from the creature, he was able to free her but she was breathing heavily shocked

"We're Wanting You We're Haunting you We're Haunting You"The evil ghost/demons chanted

"Tonight we're coming to get you!"Two male voices said

"Ok we have to stop this"Hotspot said

"We might just bite"A male voice laughed

"Kid?"Jinx asked feeling something grab her ankle and screamed

"JINX"Kid shouted but he couldnt see her and heard another one of her screams as she disappeared

"Wait...E.G., MAS AND MENOS"Bumblebee shouted

On cue the two boys were heard screaming and evil laughter and E.G. screaming for help.

"You're friends are just the appetizers!You are all the DINNER"The voices laughed

"Raven...there cant be demon ghost can there?"BB asked feeling for the girl just next to him but she wasnt there

"RAVEN!"He screamed seeing she was gone

"We have Trigons Daughter!She shall be spared and retrained under our influence"The voice of the middle creature laughed

"Sparky whats happening?"Bumble bee asked scared

The three figures appeared very pleased

"Surrender and it will be quick"The two short ones said

"WISHIN YOU COULD WAKE"The tall one said"WHY I HEAR YOU SCREAMIN"

BB perked up when he detected a familiar singing voice under all the manipulated evil voice. But then he was grabbed

"HELP!"He shouted and was suddenly gone

"What do you want?"Robin asked

"We want a sacrifice!One who will obey us no matter what"They hissed

"SPEEDY!"They all shouted

"What why me?"

"Ah him...yes yes very well"The middle one said

"NEVER"

Suddenly the remaining girls were screaming and gone.

"OK OK"He shouted

"Repeat after me...I vow to work for you and to never ever break it and let the most vile things attack my friends..I vow on my life to serve you for as long as I am needed"

"I vow to work for you and to never ever break it and let the most vile things attack my friends I vow on my life to serve you for as long as I am needed"

The three figures broke out laughing and the music stopped it sounded like a girl and two boys

"Thanks Speedy"The girl said and he saw E.G. as she undid the hood

"YOU LITTLE Where are OUR FRIENDS"Cyborg protested

"Oh calm down"E.G. said

"When we get our hands on you"

"Never gonna happen!"She said laughing and their image disappeared the ights went on and they saw everyone who went 'missing' in pods made of vines. They suddenly heard Mas and Meno running and E.G. tossed them the Communicators and they were gone with their candy

After two hours of searching they found them in a warehouse sleeping with their candy everywhere and E.G. had a not in her hand. Robin took it and it read

"_You made me proud with that prank...there is evil in you maybe a little but evil is evil"_

And Robin knew who wrote it...SLADE


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

They returned home tired and some what injured. E.G. collapsed on the couch and BB was sprawled on the coffee table. They were trying to take down Red X who was stealing the Mona Lisa when well...one thing led to another and lets just say Raven had a pretty serious head with her powers it would take about a day or two for her to heal.

"Nice going Robin!"BB said

"What did I do!"Robin demanded

"If you hadn't been so caught up with taking down Red X you would have caught Raven!"

"Woah BB calm down"

"Yeah"Robin said"Not my fault she was thrown towards the wall"

"Well..."Cy said"It wasnt exactly wise to throw a grenade near where she fell no matter how much you hate X"

"Hey you FIRE YOUR SONIC CANNON!"Robin went at it and argued Star came in and tried to get them to stop but it wasnt any help.

E.G. groaned and went to go visit Raven who she bet was finally up

"Hey Rae"She said

"Hey they fighting?"

"Yeah"E.G. whispered

"Dont worry about it...they'll be over it once Star starts to yell"

E.G. looked at her and knew Raven was sortof telling the truth

"Well knowing Star she wont want to yell till a last resort like in an hour...Im gonna go for a walk in the park"

"E.G. be careful"Raven said

"Dont worry..."She said holding her ipod and communicator

"Have fun"Raven said closing her eyes so she can meditate and E.G. who changed into Civies went into the city.

People ignored her and thats honestly how she liked it, no one bothering her like they did for Star or Robin, no one taking pictures like with Cy and BB and no one giving her the respected confused yet feared look with Raven. Since the Hive she wanted to stay as far away from parties as ever. She went into the park and climbed one of the trees breathing in the pine cone scent as she stared at the stars.

"It feels just like yesterday"She said

FLASHBACK

**It had been her mom dad and her outside the night before they left for Chile, they were roasting smores outside in the back when she lied back to look at the stars. Her father had showed her constellations like Leo and Gemini. She decided to make up a story about Gemini and Leo which amused her parents.**

**"Just think Tomorrow we'll be flying in the sky with the constellations when it gets dark out"Her mom said**

**But that was what she thought...she never thought they would be falling to their intimate deaths**

End of FLASHBACK

She had tears in her eyes and looked to the branches

"Why did we have to go in that plane?Why couldn't we have missed it or have gone that night?"She asked and blinked the tears away.

"Feeling lonely?"

She turned to see the man with the orange and black mask down below near the tree

"What do you want"She asked looking back up at the moon

"Dear girl I just want to know what you're doing out here alone?"

"None of your business"

"Are you waiting for someone"

"What?No"

"Where are the Titans?"

"Why do you care"

"I was told Raven was injured...they must be caring for her?"

"Or fighting"She mumbled

"Blaming one another instead of taking responisbility and seeing if a teammate is ok"Slade said shaking his head

"What do you want?"She asked

"Why I just wanted to know why you're in the trees?"

"Go dig a ditch"

Slade chuckled and saw that she was staring at the constellation her communicator rang

"What is it Robin?"

"Where are you Raven said you went for a walk but-"

"IM FINE"She snapped"Just leave me alone!"

"Just get back here E.-"She hung up and threw the communicator to the ground where it laid upsidedown

"Angry aren't we?"

E.G. didnt answer and when he went to se eif she was ok her eyes were glowing a pale green and vines shot out of the earth grabbing him

"Leave me alone or I will call wolves"She said in a deady calm voice and when she let Slade go he backed away

"Im not your enemy"He said"But Ill leave you"

He walked away and knew that if Robin was in his position well,Robin would have a wolf to face.

"She's quite remarkable"He mused.

E.G. quickly jumped down and was annoyed at everyone.

Robin was always telling her what to do...EVERYONE made fun of her because she obeyed without a second thought, everyone fought about who let which villain often the blame turned to her if she messed up by mistake everyone but Raven and Star and more importantly they gave her no FREEDOM she couldnt roam the city when she wanted to without having Robin calling every ten minutes or someone following a few feet behind her. She got up left her communicator and ran from the park. She twisted the tree bark to say

'I need to be left alone!Come looking and you WILL regret it'

Robin Cy and BB came to the park and saw that E.G. left her communicator and saw the note

"Ah come on!"BB whined

"You dont think-"

"Maybe maybe not but we have to find her"


	12. Tyler

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

E.G. had her mask in her pocket and her ipod on. She had been walking around trying to figure out what to eat for lunch. She had been hanging around the City for a day now and she knew Robin was searching for her...Of course BB nearly found her twice but as a bloodhound so she directed him to the opposite side of town. Now she was walking through the crowd trying to get into an alley,squirrels were telling her that RObin was on his R cycle not far and needed to ditch him. She ducted into an alley and stuck to the shadows.

"Who does he think he is?"She growled as she saw rats scurrying around.

She cut around so she was on the opposite side of the block and ran across the street. She duct into a deli and got into line.

"You guys said $12.50 for the meatball sub!"The guy next to her complained"Not $13.60"

"Sorry kid"The guy behind the counter said

"Please...I only have this much and its-"

"I got it"E.G. said contributing her money and the guy got his sub

"Thanks"He said. He was about Robin's height a little taller then her with stormy grey eyes and dark black hair. He was muscular not too much or like Cy but not skinny like BB. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and faded ripped jeans and black converse.

"Im Tyler Scott"He said smiling at her

Since she wasnt in uniform and no one even recognized her she didnt think it would hurt

"Jill Watson"She said smiling

"Wanna share my sub"He said

"Sure"She said realizing she hadly had money but the cash she used already.

They both walked out and were caught in the crowd heading towards the park. E.G. was given the sandwhich as Tyler climbed to the top of the tree and she followed.

"Cool"She said as he gave her half

"Thanks"She said taking a bite

"Haven't ever seen you around"He said

"New to town"She said

"Whatcha doing around here all alone"He said"Dangerous with the villians"

"Got in a fight with...with my care takers"

"Same here"Tyler said

"So what is it today?"

"Huh?"

"Before I gave you money I heard you say it was-"

"Oh my fifteenth birthday"He said

"Lucky Im still fourteen"

"Fourteen aint too bad"

"Yeah after the first two weeks now I just want my brithday"

"So who's your favorite?"

"Favorite?"

"Villain Titan?"

"Oh!"

"Mine's Red X he's always conning Robin...and I like Cyborg the best he's awesome"

"Witht he sonic cannon yeah...My fave is Mas and Menos and Villian...um Mumbo"

Tyler laughed

"Whats so funny"

"You!"He said and she realized her face was covered in sauce and she blushed

"Here"He said giving her a napkin. Suddenly his phone rang

"Hello? Oh hey...Im in the park with a friend...but-but fine Im on my way"He said and hung up

"Older brother"He said"Needs me home so I can clean my room before my parents find out"

"Oh"

"Hey Ill meet you at that Deli tomorrow?K"

"Ok"E.G. watched him head off and then

"Someone's got a boyfriend"

E.G. turned to see Cy looking at her

"He's not my boyfriend!I just met him!"

"Well I sortof approve"

"Because you're his fave"

"But his villian not so much"

"You'll never take me you know"E.G. said

"Robin's about three minutes away...I think I can stall you"Cy said but vines grabbed him

"Tell Robin he'll have to drag me back agaisnt my will"She said and ran as Cy struggled

* * *

Tyler stood in the dark room nervous

"Who were you with?"Red X asked

"I met this girl...she helped pay for a sub I wanted we talked and she's pretty cool...She's"

_He knew who she was...while others never looked at her he did when she was on the tv...and he recognized her but he couldnt say that he wasnt sure if she wanted people to recognized her._

"She's meeting me at the Deli tomorrow"

"Tyler you're my apprentice I cant let the Titans find out about you yet"

"I know X..."He said"And its Grey Flame"

"Ok Grey Flame"X said"So ready to train"

"Bring it"Grey Flame said and they began to spar.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

E.G. was now trapped in her room...she was caught by Star, yelled at, they apologized, yelled at her some more and now she was grounded. But she had sneaked out to meet Tyler and she got back before they noticed. She was looking out her window triddling the flower he picked for her and looked at the moon. That was when the alarms went off

"Red X"Robin growled murderously

They hurried to the Art Gallery Downtown and was met with a surprise

"Titans Meet Grey Flame my apprentice"Red X said

Grey Flame had black hair a mask like robins a suit like X but instead of the big red x it was grey flames. E.G. stared at him, he was the same height and built as Tyler. E.G. stared at him

"Hello Losers, X has told me so much about you"He laughed with the same synthetic voice

"TITANS GO"

While X took on Robin Star Cyborg and BB, Grey Flame took on Raven and E.G.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"Raven chanted hurling trash pins at him. He lept over it and shot fire from the chunky little wrist flamethrowers. Raven sheilded herself but E.G. rushed back and was stuck between a corner and the flames. Raven sent kicks and bunches at Grey Flame when Star was thrown into her and they were taped together with an X.

"That all you got"Cyborg asked sending a punch when Grey Flame jumped on him

"Come on Robot Man lets see what you got"He luaghed and was playing with his system

"HEY!GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF"Cyborg shouted as he was firing everywhich way.

GreyFlame then let him run into BB and they stumbled down. Robin was facing X

"Come on Bird Boy show me what you got?"

Robin charged and then GreyFlame kicked him from behind causing him to fall on his face and the two laughed

"Face it Traffic Light...you cant stop me"X said when Robin swept his legs under him.

E.G. was watching in horror the flames were so close but she could help focused the heat right on her face

Red X kicked Robin when he was wrapped in tree branches

"What the?"

"Not so fast"E.G. said an inch from the flames

"I got her"Grey Flame said kicking Robin down and running over through the flames and forced her back into the wall more

"Hello"He said

E.G. looked scared he could do anything and it would be over

Grey Flame smiled and heard Robin coming so he blasted flames toward his feet

E.G. tried to step on his foot but his shoes were steel toed and he had her grabbed her arms looked at Robin and RedX then at E.G. and stepped closer fired more fire behind them to keep people from watching and teleported her to the roof.

"What?"She asked

"We'll meet again"He said and lighted up a circle around her too close to comfort

"But I couldnt trust you to stay in that corner forever"He said and teleported back to toss Robin into the wall freed X and they left with a few vases.

Twenty minutes later E.G. was freaking out inside her flaming was trying to get her out but it was impossible

"Get me out of here!"E.G. shouted as the fire singed her hair

"Ok ok..."Raven said hoping BB would hurry with that giant bucket

"Raven get me out"E.G. said as she saw BB as a pterodactyl and a LARGE bucket of cold water. It fell towards them and E.G was shivering wet and free

"T-th-thanks"She shivered as Raven gave her her cloak

"Lets get you home"Raven said

* * *

Grey Flame laid on his bed thinking of E.G. he was sure she was ok but the way she looked at him fearfully, that wasnt the Jill he knew. Jill would laugh and always be happy...yet she was scared.

"Because she thought I was gonna hurt her"He muttered


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

E.G. was sick with a cold. Since she was doused in freezing cold water in freezing fall weather she had a cold. She was staring at the walls, her friends going out cause of a Villian sighting when she heard a knock on the turned to see Grey Flame

"Hey"He said

"Get lost before I call help"

"Cant your friends are busy thanks to me"

"You sent them on a wild goose chase!"

"Yep how you feeling"

E.G. realized she wasnt wearing her mask and hid under a pillow

"Why do it?I already see your eyes"He said

"Secret Identity"

"Well I came to warn you, X and I were spying on you guys last night and-"

"And what"

"Robin wants to send you to school"

"I dont need to go to school"

Whats Ten Times Ten"

"100"

"Twelve President"

"George Louis?"

GreyFlame started to laugh

"Zachary Taylor"He said

"WHO WOULD KNOW THAT"

"Me"

"Besides you Einstein"

"Touche"He said

"Now Leave!"

"I dont think so...Im just warning you School is evil"

"I've been told and I know"

"You do?"He said

"But your wrong Robin would never do that...it wouldnt be fair"

"Hey no one ever said being a leader is fair...but if it turns out you do go to school...I might see you there"He said

"Wait"E.G. said and sneezed on him

"Gross"

"Hope you get sick"She said sweetly and grabbed her communicator

"Oh no you dont"He said kicking it out of her hands It fell to the floor

"Hey!"

GreyFlame stuck his tongue out and was suddenly upside down by a bunch of flowers

"I have you now"She said with an evil smile

"You know X should really reconsider calling you weak"He said

"Thanks NOW why dont we wait for my friends"She said

"No can do cutie"He said using his flamethrowers to free himself and pushed her away almost off her bed when he handcuffed her to a part of the bed

"HEY"She shouted tugging on the cuffs

"Stole those from Robin"He said"X will be so proud"

He took a picture and left.

Two hours later E.G. had lost her voice from screaming for help while she was dangling from her bed and soon they came

"What happened?"Raven asked

"GreyFlame"She said hoarsely"He said your sending me to school but thats a lie right?"

Robin got a nervous look

"No..no!"She said as she struggled"CY LET ME DOWN SO I CAN KICK HIS BUTT"

She was in a coughing fit while Robin ran from the room and Cy tried to break the cuffs She got down and went to yell for Robin but all that came out was a squeak


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

E.G. looked down at her uniform. A white shirt with a red and blue plaid flat shoes and her hair was in pigtails thanks to groaned as she drank some tea with honey and looked through her bag

"I dont want to go"She said hoarsely

"Well I can understand"Raven sai dhanding her a thermos and some coughdrops

"So why cant I stay"She siad and started to cough

"You sure did lose your voice"Raven said"Anyways Robin was getting pestered by the mayor a long time ago about atleast one titan going to school and he picked you"

"No fair"She muttered sorely

"I know"Raven said

Raven and her were like sisters and Raven was gonna show her where the school was.

"Can you get revenge for me"She asked

"No prob Jill"She said"Remember about your identity...if we need you we'll call you"

"Yes ma'am"Jill said as they headed for the tall private school. Miss Mayweathers High School for Gifted Children

"How Ironic"She muttered as she waved to Raven and left to go inside.

The Principal lectured her about not using her powers and nto thinking too highly of herself and that she still had to do her homework like everyother immediately left when she ran into a familiar face

"Hey Jill"Tyler said smiling and saw that she lost her voice

"Lost your voice?"

She nodded and showe dhim her schedule

"Same one as I have come on Ill show you around"He said and brought her to first period and sat with her.

'_I cant believe Earth Girl is really going here'_ He thought and cracked a smile. Looks like he was gonna amuse X later.

"So-"

"Parents wanted me going here"She said hoarsely and drank some tea with honey

"That good?"

She nodded and then the teacher came in. She was bored to tears and couldnt wait for fifth period for lunch

She was eating her sandwich waiting for Tyler to get his when a tall girl came over

"Whats a girl like you doing with Tyler?"She asked

Jill didnt answer and continued to eat hoping the girl will go away.

"Hey Im talking to you!"She said and Jill looked at her more closely...OH GODS KITTEN

"Arent you dating that spiderheaded villian Fang"She asked hoarsely

"So?"She asked"Did you just insult me?"

"No"She said and took a sip of tea

Kitten growled and was about to say something awful when Tyler came back

"Hey Jill"He said sitting with her

"hey"She said hoarsely

"I see you met Kitten"He said and Kitten stormed off

"yeah"

"Dont let her get to you, she hits on every guys at this school even though she's dating that freak Fang"

"oh"She said and stole some of his fries

"I take it your hungry"He asked

"someone made me a tofu salad to eat but-"

Tyler smiled and took the salad

"I'll get rid of it"He said and took out a bag to scoop it up in

"what?"

"Dont worry about it"He said as she ate a coughdrop.

Next period Jill saw what he was using the tofu for. While the teacher was writing on the board he loaded his slingshot and aimed for the teacher when he fired her hid the slingshot and tofu

"WHO DID THAT"He asked angry

Tyler did it again and again five times before he missed and hit Marcus Loner AKA the Big Bully

"HEY!"He shouted shocking everyone and turned around to see who did class soon returned to pay attention to the teacher and as they headed off to seventh period Jill went to her locker to get something and Tyler leaned on the one to the right

"i cant believe you did that"She said

"Yeah"He said pulling it out and aimed when his hand slipped and tofu smacked Marcus Loner in the face

"SCOTT!"He shouted and ran towards Tyler

"See you in Algebra"He said running from Marcus. Jill hurried to Algebra and just as the bell was gonna rang Tyler rushed in taking a seat next to her

"Got away"He said smiling

Jill smiled and as they managed through Algebra it was time to leave

"Shall we"He said

"sure"She said taking a sip of somewhat cold tea

They walked outside where Jill saw a green bird flying over

"I gotta go"Tyler said pointing to the car parked a few feet away

"see ya tomorrow?"Jill asked

"Yep"He said hugging her goodbye and when the car left she started to walk home. BB landed beside her and smiled

"Look at you already a boyfriend"

"not my boyfriend just a friend"She said

* * *

"So got a girlfriend today"X said smirking

"Not my girlfriend just my friend"

"Whatever you say Tyler"He laughed


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

Jill and Tyler were walking through the school on their way to Fourth period when they saw the flier to the Fall Talent show

"Cool the Talent show...You gonna enter?"Tyler asked

"Um..."Jill hesitated

"Come on you have to have a talent"

"Well...nevermind"

"Oh come on tell me"Tyler begged

"Its nothing"

"PLEASE"Tyler begged

"Forget it...are you?"

"Yeah I was thinking of being a judge"Tyler said

"Cool"

"You know its not too late to sign up...its tomorrow night but-"

"No thanks"Jill said

"Come on every year Kitten wins cause everyone is too scared to vote for someone else, everyone just become mimes or play on instruments no bands no singers!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh..."Jill said then got an idea

"Wait can we dress up?"

"You mean like in a costume? Yeah as long a sits appropriate"

"Cool..."She said

"But no one does that"

'Not yet"Jill thought

"You know Ill see you in fourth period I forgot something"Jill quickly disappeared in the crowd and came back to fourth period with nothing new.

* * *

"E.G. are you serious?"Raven asked

"Yes please!"Jill begged

"Why not...we have to go anyways"Robin said

"Why?"

"Punk Rock might make a show"Cy said and BB began to grin loudly

"Now we have someone on the inside"He said

"Well my friends the judge"Jill said"And he said that...this one girl always wins"

She turned to go get ready for tomorrow

"Oh and Robin...Wear a REALLY good disguise"She said laughing

"What was that about"Robin asked

* * *

It was the night of the Talent Show and Jill was getting ready putting on her mask when Kitten walked by

"Look...what is she suppose to be?"Kitten's friends laughed

"You might as well leave hun...before you get embarrassed"Kitten said and walked off

"Ill show her"E.G. said getting her green hood.

Tyler was bored of the mimes and band players playing boring anthems off tuned(on purpose so Kitten wouldnt destroy them). Soon Kittens Dance crew came out dancing out of rhythem to the music but still better then some of the acts before. Tyler was hoping Jill would appear in the audience he really needed help.

Kitten did a bow and took the mic before leaving

"Thank you Thank you!Now its obvious Im the winner but I-"

She was interrupted by the Vice Principal coming up and taking the mic

"Thank you Kitten but we have one more act Electric Sound"He said revealing a figure in a green cloak with the hood up and a green mask that looked like it was made out of giant green leaves but had a shape around the bottom like a curved beak. She grabbed the mic and cleared her throat.

"When I first saw you didn't know what to think  
But something about you is so interesting  
I could see me and you being best friends  
The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences

When I can't think of the right words to say  
I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony"

Tyler stared at the girl, she sounded familiar yet he couldnt tell who it was

"I would have never thought I'd be here with you  
To start a friendship that is so brand new  
It's so amazing I have to say  
Never met someone that had so much in common with me

Now I can look into your eyes all day  
And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I wanna harmonize with your melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony"

The crowd was loving it, Kitten was shocked and angry. The fellow judges were staring at Electric Sound like she was an alien(but in a good way)

"Sometimes in your lifetime you  
Look and you search for someone just to care  
Look around and it was there  
And we didn't need to go nowhere

When I can't think of the right words to say  
I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony

You got me  
I got you  
Yeah you got me  
A perfect harmony"

The crowd went wild cheering and Tyler heard whistling

"Judges?"The VP asked

Tyler and the other two talked and they agreed

"We agree that Electric Sound is our winner...Kitten gets second place"Tyler said

Kitten screamed which made her dad come comfort her and Jill stared at them

"Well...your trophy"The Vice Principal said giving her a lovely trophy

"Thanks"She said and Tyler stared at her shocked

'JILL'He thought

"Not so fast!"

Everyone turned to see Punk Rock

"Thats my trophy kid"He jumped down and walked over ready to steal the trophy

"Wait in line Punk..thats my daughters"Mad Moth said stepping forward

"Yeah give me my trophy"

"Sorry Kitten"Jill said backing up"But I earned it fair and square"

In all honest Jill wasnt gonna let Kitten get what she wants even if her dad was around, she won fair and square and Kitten had to deal with it.

"Actually I dont think it belongs to either of you"Cy said aiming his sonic cannon and Robin jumped down

"ROBIN"Kitten squealed excited

Behind the mask Jill smirked

"Now you gonna come quiety or not"Raven said appearing behind them

But its never that easy.

Punk Rock suddenly played a loud chord on his guitar blasting everyone lights suddenly went out and everyone ran out screaming. Tyler was forced out but he was looking for E.G.

"Jill?JILL"

Jill heard him but quickly used her powers to grab Kitten and Punk Rocket while the others handled Mad Moth

"Let me go!"Kitten squealed

"You know Kitten I think its time you leanred how to be quiet"

With that Kitten's mouth was covered with thick dandelions and suddenly Mad Moth was on the ground and the Police burst in

"Nice job kid"Robin whispered as they left and Jill grabbed her trophy. She snuck out so everyone thought she was outside with her trophy

"Ok this mask is so annoying"She said ripping it off

"Jill!"

"Oh hey Tyler"She said smiling

"You-you were-"

"Was I awful?"

"No...it was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."He said possibly blushing it was too dark to tell and they heard a beep

"My ride...see ya?"

"See ya"

Jill watched them leave and hurried to the Tower

"Congrats"They said placing the trophy on the counter

"Thanks...Im going to bed"E.G. said collapsing on the couch


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

Jill woke up to see a Green Face leaning over her

"AH!"She screamed

"Morning sleeping beauty"He laughed

"Its Saturday!"

"So"Robin said"Time to get up"

"Ill sleep"She said turning on her side on the couch

"Come on kid"Cy said

"Please friend you must wake up"Star said

"Let me sleep"

"Can I get the Water bucket"Cy said

"No"Robin said

"Oh"

"Fill it with goo"

Cy squealed joy and ran off with BB to comply but Jill hardly moved

"So never told me a villains daughter went to your school"

"You never asked"She yawned"And she doesnt even know who I am"

"Oh come friend you must wake up soon"Star begged

"FINE"Jill said getting up as Raven walked in

"Ill sleep in my room...AND IM LOCKING THE DOOR"

"I wouldnt"Raven said

"And why not"Jill asked

"They're in there waiting"

"Oh"

"Come Friend I must take you shopping"

"Oh Star I would love to go shopping but my friend Tyler is teaching me how to skate board today"Jill said"And Im suppose to meet him in two hours"

Jill quickly ran to get ready and was soon in a One Direction Tshirt a light navy blue jacket and jeans with her converse. She grabbed a helmet and arm/knee pads and headed out

"Ill be back Later!"She called

"Isnt it alittle cold out?"Raven asked

"Indoor Skate Park"She said smiling and rushed out

"BB wanna go after her with me"Robin asked holding up two holowings

"Oh yeah"

* * *

Jill watched as Tyler did a grind on the rail and then a 360. He landed and walked over

"Ok ready"He asked

"Oh bring it Scott"She said getting on the board and pushing off. She jumped and skidded along the rail.

'_Just like surfing on MudSlids back home' _She thought smiling when the board fell from under her and she fell back.

"You ok"

"Yep"She said getting up when she saw two boys. One was slightly taller then the other with spikey hair like Robin but red and he had a more square head yet he still wore sunglasses. The boy next to him was shorter and and scrawny like BB a bit. He had bright blonde hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Are those friends?"Tyler asked

"No but they look familiar"She said

"Come on you almost made it"Tyler said helping her

She was almost done skidding across the rail and soon landed but she lost her balance and wiped out.

"Uh!That was the tenth time!"

"No twentieth"Tyler laughed helping her up. Today he completed about seven 360s an ollie and alot of tricks she didnt know names to.

"What are you a wizard?"Jill asked

"Excuse me?"

"All day you've been doing insane tricks without wiping out and have I done anything!No!"She said

"You really almost had it but when you make it across dont look at the ground look straight ahead"He said and Jill tried one more time and listened to what he said and then as she was about to make it across she didnt look down and made it across.

"I DID IT!I DID IT"She shouted skating off and turned around back to Tyler to hug him

"Someone's happy"He said

"Now Im gonna try the Half Pipe"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"She said running to the top and got ready. She closed her eyes thinking of the times she sledded down on mud slides only on a thin sled of bark. She skated down and flew from the other side grabbing the bottom of the board and skated back down she did another round around when someone ran into her and she fell down.

"Jill!"Tyler shouted helping her up

"Im ok Im ok"She said when she saw a scrape on her knee

"Lets get you a bandaid"He said

"Im fine"

"Cant risk infection"

"Fine"She huffed and they went to bandage her bought them some water and they started to relax joking and BB were watching when Jill caught them staring and as they walked by they stopped

"Hey nice fall...hope your ok"The red head said and walked off they were trying not to laugh but they were and Jill recognized those laughs

"Those Little!"She muttered

"I thought you didnt know them"

"I dont really...but sadly they know me and its hard to explain but Ill be right back"

Jill ran over to BB and Robin

"What are you both doing here?"

"Skateboarding"Robin said

"Get lost"She growled

"Aw we just wanted to see our little sister on her date"BB whispered and Jill went red

"GO home!Or I swear I will torture you to no end and I will!"She said"I've learned from the best"

BB started to tremble but Robin was fine

"I dont like that kid"

"Your just jealous that I have a normal friend outside of you guys!"She hissed"Your just upset that Im getting somewhat of a normal life"

"Thats not it"

"Then leave Or I will make the rest of your lifes miserable beyond no end"She said grabbing the front of their shirts

"Make me"Robin smirked

"Oh you asked for it"Jill said kicked them in the shins. She sauntered off to Tyler

"You ok?"

"Those jerks wont leave me alone..."

"Want me to talk to them"He asked

"No...I think Ill just play with them"She said and whispered the plan in his ear

"Ok"He said

They two quickly ran off outside

"Come on"Robin said and they followed seeing them run into an old building. They followed them into a small closet like room where they saw nothing and the door slammed shut and was locked. The two quickly returned to the Skatepark until it was like Five and they headed home. And hour later E.G. returned to let the two out

"Hello gentleman"She said holding out chinese containers

"THANK YOU"They said eating all the food

"Oh BB thats not Tofu"

BB spat out the food and Robin laughed

"And Robin thats Tofu"

Robin spat the food out and E.G. ran out before they could catch her then turned at the doorway

"Hope you learned your lesson"She said and ran home


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

Red X looked at GreyFlame as he trained

"GreyFlame...is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Well like your close friends to EarthGirl a TITAN and yet you pretend its nothing"

"Well it is"

"No it isnt Tyler...I took you in cause of you past, but I cant let you train under my influence if you're gonna betray me in the end"

"She doesnt even know Im GreyFlame!"

"But she'll figure it out that or you'll tell her...Everyone falls in love at some point"

GreyFlame kicked the dummy into the wall and turned to Red X

"I dont love her and as long as she doesnt know the safer we are!"

"Fine but I dont want to see you hurt"

"Im not gonna get hurt I learn from the best"He then kicked another dummy into RedX

"Not bad kid"He said"Not bad for a newbie"

* * *

Jill was training in the workout room while Robin held the punching bag in place

"So?"He asked

"What is it now Robin is it about my grades or do I need to clean my spotless room"

Lately Robin was more of a father older brother figure and demanded she get top notch grades and kept her room clean like it wasnt.

"Actually I was wondering...how's Tyler"

"He's good"

"Good"

"Did he ask you out yet?"Robin blurted out

Jill kicked the bag hard which hit Robin hard and pinned him to the wall

"Why do you care?"

"I-I was just wondering since-"

"You dont trust me!"

"No I do"

"Then why did you ask?Afraid I would keep it a secret"

"No its just-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT ROBIN!WHAT IS IT YOU STUPID BOY BLUNDER!YOU ARENT MY DAD"She shoved him into the wall and ran out to find Raven.

She banged on the door

"RAVEN!RAVEN"

"Jill whats wrong"Raven said letting her in

"Robin!"Jill explained what happened

"Robin's just trying to protect you, you're his little sister"

"Well Im sick of everyone treating me differently since Im so YOUNG"She said

"Well I wish I could help"Raven said

"You trust me right?"

"Of course"Raven said

Jill hugged Raven and then looked at her

"Your the sister I never had Raven"Jill said

"I know"She said when they heard Star coming

"Friends?"

"Come in"Raven called

"Friends...would you wish to join me for Icecream"She asked

"Sure Star"Jill said"Wanna come Rae?"

"Alright"She said and they quickly went to get icecream...The Robin incident forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

It was a peaceful evening and the wind was howling as the Titans enjoyed their evening. Raven was reading her book under a bright yellow an orange blanket with Star next to her petting Silkie. Cy was reading a car magazine while Robin polishe his bo staff and BB read a HULK comic. E.G. was listening to her Ipod. She was listening to Apologize by Timberland when flowers sporatically sprouted around her

"Whoa!"E.G. said picking up the flower as the Alarm went off

"Red X"Robin growled"Docks!"

* * *

E.G. fell behind as they hurried to the was scared about GreyFlame but sucked it up and got in position with the others.

"Hello Titans"RedX said yawning

"TITANS GO"Robin shouted and the fight began until E.G. was tackled by GreyFlame who was in the shadows and they were wrestling in the ground

"Let me go!"E.G. shouted as he pinned her down and he raised one on his arms so the flame thrower was aimed

"You wouldnt do that"E.G. said wrapping a bunch of weeds around it

"Hey"He sai as she was soon stradling him

"Hay is for Horses"She said using her powers to restrain him when he shot some fire to her right causing her to jump. A memory flashed before her eyes and she was on the ground holding her head

"No no no"She muttered as GreyFlame pinned her down again

"Come on kid...alittle fire doesnt hurt"

"no no no"She muttered shutting her eyes and kicked GreyFlame off

She got to her feet and realized that they wrestled alittle farther away from the Docks and her friends were sortof losing

"Come on E.G. show me what you got"He said firing more fire at her on both sides causing her to back up

"Stop!"She screamed the memory getting more vivid

"Oh come on...where's the strong E.G. Fire doesnt bite"

He fired more and thats when she lost it

"I SAID STOP"She shouted thick vines the with of tree trunks grabbed him tightly.

'Uh oh'He thought as he burned the vines to pieces

"Stop with the Fire"She said the memory getting far too vivid

"Are you ok?"He aske

"Get away from me"She shouted trying to stop him from getting closer and backing up

"Woah woah woah"He said sensing what was wrong, he set off something with her.

"RAVEN!RAVEN!"She shoute trying to stop him but he just burned her vines and plants

"Calm down kid"He said hoping the Titans wouldnt come over

"Get away!"She shouted the memory taking up most of her vision as he shot fire at another of her vines

"E.G. please...Ill stop if you stop"He said when he saw she was in the middle on the street

"No...Just stay away"

"E.G. LOOK OUT"He shouted knowing the Titans cant hear them now and pushed her to the other side of the Road as a large truck came beeping at them.

He held her in his arms as she shivered and squirmed

"E.G. everything is-"

"LET ME GO"She shouted flailing and grabbed him with vines

He let go and escaped the vines as she started to get to her feet and sent flowers to grab him which he burned

"Stop with the fire"She begged

"E.G.!"

"E.G.!"

'Titans!'

"You got lucky kid"He said and left.

Raven and BB swooped down and helped E.G.

"What happened?"

"We were fighting I had him pinned...he shot fire...memory...bad memory"She muttered holding her knees close

"Its ok"BB said hugging her and looking at the others confused

"Its ok E.G. he wont hurt you anymore"Cy said giving Robin a 'we'll talk about this later'


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

_Dear Readers,_

_This one shot is going to be about E.G. getting...well something many of us can relate to...Today I got a shot and felt that this would be a good thing to write about Today...ENJOY!_

* * *

Robin and BB were softy leading E.G. to a strange building

"Where are we going?"

"Oh dont worry"Robin said as Cy and Star were parking the car and Raven was inside signing them in.

"But-"

"Oh dont worry"BB said

"But-"

"We're going to get candy"Cy said catching up

"CANDY"E.G. said excited running inside.

She walked in with a horrified expression as several children were sitting in seats or parents laps some crying some begging to leave. She saw Raven and ran over

"What is this place"She asked"This isnt the candy store"

"Really they told you that"Raven asked

"Where are we"

"The Doctors office"

"Doctors?"

"We'll explain inside"Robin said as several kids ran up to hug him

"Miss Titan?" A nurse called

"Yes?"E.G. asked

"Come with me"She said and Raven BB and Robin followed

They went into a room where they had the bed where the patient sits on, the sink in the corner a desk and all the other things. On the walla was a painting of outer space. E.G. sat on the bed while Raven and BB took seats in the chair and Robin stood.

"So why am I here?"

"Your here because you...you need to get a flu shot"

"Flu?Shot?"

"Yeah the flu is this disease that gives you a fever and makes you throw up and a shot is like the vaccination given to you through a needle"BB sai explaining an showing her a picture of a needle

"Shot!Needle!"She said when the door opened

"Hello Im Doctor Connors you must be E.G."The tall doctor said while a nurse followed him

"Yes?"

The nurse pulled out the needle and the doctor looked at E.G.

"This wont hurt a bit"He said

"No! NO!I DONT WANT IT!"She screamed as the nurse grabbed one of her arms and quickly cleaned it and got the needle ready

"NO!STOP"E.G. screamed as she kicked and flailed

"Now Honey hold still"The nurse said

"LET GO!"E.G. forced vines to grab the needle and throw it across the room

"Not to worry I have another"The nurse said and E.G. screamed so loud the kids in the waiting room probably heard her

"NO! I DONT WANT A SHOT I DONT WANT ONE"She shouted and scream"LET ME GO LET ME GO"

"Way to go Beastboy"Raven said running to calm E.G. down

"NO!"E.G. protested as Robin tried to stop her kicking

"E.G. it'll be quick and painless"

"LET ME GO ROBIN LET ME GO"She shouted kicking him in the chest repeatedly to get away

"E.G. I promise it wont hurt"BB said grabbing her other arm

"I SAID LET GO"She shouted and vines grabbed the two boys and threw them into one another

"I DONT WANT A SHOT"She shouted curling into a ball on the bed as the nurse tried to come over.

"NO"She shouted an Raven grabbed her shoulders

"E.G. calm down...calm down"She said trying to get the nurse to let her calm down

"I dont want a shot"She said and saw the needle

"Now darling I promise it wont hurt a bit"She said coming closer causing E.G. to squirm under Raven's comforting yet unescapeable grip.

She stared at the needle and screamed and forced flowers to appear and grab the nurses legs

"E.G. please!"Raven said trying to stop her when Cyborg barged in

"Whats going on in here? I heard screaming!"He shouted and knew what was happening

"This wouldnt be happening if I was doing it"He complained as he forced E.G. to stay on the bed

"E.G. you need to stay still"

"NO!I DONT WANT A SHOT"She complained backing up straight into the wall

"Friend it wont hurt I promise"Star said coming in to help sit Robin and BB in the chairs

"Please hold her still"The nurse said while the doctor just stared at the events happening...its like he never had to give a shot to a superhero

Cy and Star sat E.G. between them and held her tightly as the nurse prepared the needle.E.G. closed her eyes as she got ready when she felt the prick of the needle and the slight little pain it came with but to her it was unbearable and she screamed

"AH!"She screamed and cried trying to escape when the nurse held her hands up in defense

"Its done its done"She said scared

"Thank you"Raven said"And sorry about that"

Star and Cy grabbed Robin and BB and they started to leave

* * *

"Hey you ok"Tyler asked

Jill had ran for the hills after the shot and was at the skatepark until Tyler showed up

"Yeah"

"Have you been crying"He sat down next to her and put an arm around her

"Im such a chicken"She murmured

"Why?"

"Cause I had to get a flu shot today and I was crying like a baby"She said sniffling

"Hey calm down...its happens to everyone"He said"What doesnt kill you only makes you stronger"

"You got that from Kelly Clarkson"She said

"Hey I made you smile"

And she was smiling

"Thanks"She said


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

It was just another normal day, they were in biology taking a test when a green gorilla smashed through the window.

"Sorry"BB said smiling when Cy was thrown into him

"EVERYONE OUT!"The teacher shouted and students were running out of the class room

"MOVE MOVE MOVE"Cy said shoving Tyler and Jill out of the room

"Whats going on?"Tyler said as they were shoved through the halls squished

"Besides the fact two superheroes crashed into our school in the middle of a test...I have no idea"Jill said when several kids shoved them to the side

"BEHOLD IT IS I ADONIS"Adonis shouted as he threw Robin into Cyborg and BB

"Really?Out of all the Villians in the world to break into school its this fool"Jill muttered when she felt someone grab her

"HEY!"She protested to see Adonis

"Well well well"He said

"Let me go you overgrown car engine"She said kicking and aiming for his head

"No no no"He said and suddenly vines grabbed his ankles

"What that"He dropped her and tried to free his legs

"Jill come on"Tyler said helping her up and they ran

They quickly made it outside where the Titans were fighting Adonis

"LOOK CYBORG"A student shouted and as Tyler and Jill sat far away watching Jill moaned as Adonis was suddenly thrown out of the school

"Whats wrong with you"Tyler asked as everyone got up and the stuents who didnt have their things went to get them since school was canceled

"Its just...Its just that-Uh"Jill said kicking a mailbox as they walked

"You wanna talk about it"

"Well..yes but-"

"Come on you can trust me"He said and Jill looked at him biting her lip

"If I tell you you have to promise to never EVER-"

"I promise not to tell"

"Follow me"Jill said as they ran into an alleyway

"So?"He asked and Jill made a vine curl up from the ground

"Im..E.G.?"She said

"Seriously..."Tyler said trying to pretend he's shocked

"You knew!"

"Well It kindof takes an idiot not to realize it"

"Why didnt you say anything?"

"Cause I didnt think it matter"

"You cant EVER tell Robin or the others you found out or-"

"Dont worry...I wont"Tyler laughed"Im just honored that you trust me"

"Why not..your my best friend"She said

"Really?"

"Yeah"Jill said"Come on...lets go get lunch"

And with that they went to get lunch


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her!**

Tyler sat on his bed thinking.

"What up kid?"

"She told me"

"What"Red X asked

"She told me she was a hero"Tyler said

"So she trust you"Red X said shaking his head

"Yeah, I dont know what to do"

"End it"

"What?"

"She cant know who you are Tyler...and if she told you you'll end up telling her"Red X said

"I wont though!"

"Oh really then what do you think you should do"

Tyler didnt answered

"Exactly...You need to end it...we can enroll you into that All Boy school"

"Really X"Tyler said

"You NEED to end it"Red X said

"No I dont!"

"Oh really?Fine..let me know when Im right"He said leaving the room

* * *

E.G. sat on her bed listening to Good Riddance by GreenDay when Raven came in

"Good News...The School's being rebuilt so no school this week"

"YES"E.G. said

"So.."Raven asked

"Um..well...I.."

"Did you tell"

"What...NO!"E.G. said

"Someone's lying"

"I am not"E.G. said sticking her tongue out

"Fine Fine"Raven said levitating up next to her

"You know...the boys are having a movie night here tonight"Raven said

"And..."

"I say we prank them with a girly movie"Raven said

"Whose Idea?"

"Bumble Bee"

"Ok.."E.G. said sneaking into the Common Room where the boys were arguing

"NO WE ARE NOT GETTING TOFU PIZZA"Cy argued

"YES WE ARE RIGHT ROB"

"NO WE'RE GETTING MEAT LOVERS DELIGHT RIGHT ROBIN"

Robin was caught in the middle and then Cy and BB started to turn to him and both screamed "RIGHT"

"How about you guys go get sodas...and Ill order the pizza"E.G. said

"Thank you"Robin said

"TOFU"

"MEAT LOVER"

"Dont worry...dont worry"E.G. said "Just how many pies?"

"About three four large"Robin said as they walked out

"GOT IT"She called as they left

The minute the Tcar was off the island E.G. switched the movies and made the call

"Hello, Hi Im calling from Titan's Tower and I was wondering if you could bring us four large pizzas in like Two Hours...Oh can you make two vegetarian pizzas with pepperoni baked inside the crust and meat lovers pizza with tofu crust?Really! Thanks...Bye"E.G. hung up with an evil smile.

An hour later Cy Robin and BB were back with sodas and cheese puffs and went to go greet the they left E.G. filled the bottom of the bowls with whip cream and fake bugs and covered the room in tiny video cameras. She threw the trash out and sat on the top of the couch as all the boys came in

"Hey is this the new Recruit?"Killawaht asked

"Yep..E.G."Robin said

"If it isnt the HarryPotter Stealer"Speedy said

"Get over it"She said

"You know the girls are at Titan's East"Aqualad said

"Oh I know"E.G. said"I just rather be here"

"Ok"They said and promptly kicked her out. She walked down the hall a few feet and called on the comunicator

"Hey Bee...you getting this stuff"

"Oh yeah"She answered and she went into the room with all the security cameras to watch the boys with their movie

* * *

"So I say we pull out the snacks"

"Hey wheres the Pizza"Thunder asked

"E.G. said it should be here any minute"Cy said and with that the doorbell rang

"I got it!"Herald said as Robin handed him the money and he went to the door

"So what do you mean when you said that Speedy?"HotSpot asked

"She stole my HarryPotter movies"

"Technically Bee gave them to her"

"Well Im taking them back"

"She locked them in Raven's room"

"Shoot!"

"PIZZA"Herald called placing them on the table and everyone gathered around the tv

"So what movie are we watching?"Lightning asked

"Paranormal 3"BB said and turned the TV on.

But Paranomal 3 never came on...instead came on the NoteBook and the boys shrieked

"EJECT EJECT"Speedy shouted but it didnt work

"Somethings blocking it"Cy said

"SHUT IT OFF"Herald screamed and BB clicked the TV off.

"What WAS THAT"Killawaht demanded

"The Notebook"Robin said sheepishly

"Why dont we eat some pizza"Speedy said and they opened the pizza boxes and started to eat but the minute they began to chew they spat them out

"EW EW EW THERES MEAT IN THE CRUST"

"YUCK THIS CRUST IS MADE OF TOFU"

"GROSS!"

The boys complained and started to drink gallons and gallons of their soda

"Yuck"BB said

"What sicko would order that"Kid Flash complained

"Atleast we have snacks"Jericho signed and Speedy reached into the cheesepuffs to feel something squishy

"Yuck what is this?"

"I dont know"Aqualad said as Cy reached in and got a handful of cheesepuffs and bugs

"AH!"He screamed and flung the food to the ground

"This is just disgusting"Lightning said

"Wait...who's the only person who could have done this?"Robin asked

"E.G."They said and ran to look for her

* * *

"OH That was gold!"Bee said over on the screen

"Did I do good or what"

"Si amiga"Mas and Menos agreed cause they couldnt go because of the scary movie

"That was Hilarious"Jinx laughed

"Glad to please ladies"E.G. said

"Oh no...you better run girl"Bumble bee said

E.G.'s eyes went wide when she heard the door behind her fall to the ground

"How much of a chance do I stand?"E.G. asked the girls

"Not a chance"Argent and Raven said

"You're so dead"KF said alreay behind her causing her to scream

"HELP!"She screamed to the girls as the boys dragged her away"HELP I DONT WANT TO DIE"

"Poor girl"Bumble bee said

"Si Si"The twins agreed


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Tyler was in his room waiting for X to call him. They were gonna steal some Xenothiom tonight and he was nervous.

"TYLER COME ON"Red X called and Tyler put on his mask and ran out

"Coming X"He said

* * *

E.G. was steaking out with BB at the warehouses waiting for the alarms or a sight of Red X and GreyFlame. She was starting to think that Tyler was avoiding her cause he was becoming alittle bit more distant each day. She was getting worried about him. Suddenly she saw Robin and the others run in and followed just to narrowly avoid getting hit by a flying sticky x

"Ooh so close"X said as he and Robin went into an all out spar match TO THE DEATH(JK) GreyFlame came up behind her and kicked her down while the others ignored them...AGAIN!

"Why must we always fight like this"E.G. asked wrapping him in vines

"I dont know...its like Fate is trying to tell us something"GreyFlame said burning the vines away and threw a punch which she caught

"Maybe..."E.G. said and aimed a low kick to the knees

GreyFlame suddenly fell from the impact and brought her down with him but sadly a hatch to the basement was open and they fell through it. GreyFlame was under E.G. when he accidentally threw some fire past her head and her eyes went wide. She jumped back an crossed her arms into an x to protect herself and vines followed the motion

"Come on...I didnt mean it!"GreyFlame said teleporting behind her causing her to shriek and kick him

"Ow ow ow!Bad knee"He said hopping on one foot as she kicked the other knee and he fell into the wall behind him and vines surrounded him

"Not this time Fire boy"E.G. said when he started to burn the vines but the fire didnt stop

"Oh no They're overheating"GreyFlame said trying to get them off and hurting his hands in the process

"OW OW OW OW"He shouted as threw them to the wall and back up to E.G.

"Fire!FIRE!"She shoute searching for her communicator

"MY COMMUNICATOR"She cried seeing that it was lost in the fire

"Forget about that"GreyFlame said"We have to get out of here!"

E.G. froze and the flames began to lick at the weeds that sporatically appeared around her

"E.G. stop stop! Your making the fire come to you"GreyFlame said

"I-I cant help it"She said backing up to the vine barrier

"Drop the Barrier!Drop it!"He shouted

"I-I cant"She said fear taking over

"What?"He shouted and saw that he was making it worse

"You can teleport out of here!"She said

'Why DIDNT I think of that'He thought

"Ok"He said grabbing her wrist"Hang on"

They were suddenly a block away from the Warehouse and E.G. was shaking and crying

"Hush...hush"He said getting down to one knee and hugging her.

"No-no-no more"She cried

"Dont worry"He said holding his best friend

"Not again not again"She cried

"Not again?"

"When I was four...the plane fell...fire all around us...the Engine on fire"She cried and GreyFlame realized that he just reminded her of the worst thing ever

"Im so so sorry"He said

"Please no more fire"She said

"Theres no more fire"He said

"It was too close"She cried

"Its ok...What doesnt kill you only makes you stronger"He said

E.G. looked up at him

"Tyler!"She asked

GreyFlame looked at her shocked and smiled ever so softly

"Hey you gotta keep it a secret"He whispered and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Why didnt you tell me"She asked sniffling

"Because I was afraid you'd hate me"He whispered

"I wouldnt...I didnt know you liked me that way"

"Always did...come on you cool and smart who wouldnt like you"He said when he saw the flames appear in the skyline

"Oh great"He said

"Should we stay here?"

"No lets move"GreyFlame said tugging her along to across the street and into an alleyway

"Its ok"Tyler said taking his mask off

"I know"E.G. said"Im just scared"

"E.G. you dont need to be scared...Im not gonna hurt you"He said and heard someone coming and placed the mask back on

"Its just a cat"E.G. laughed telling the cat to move on

"I think your friends will come looking"Tyler said

"And Red X will too"

"See you at school?"

"Yeah"

GreyFlame disappeared and E.G. got up and began to walk back to the Warehouse when she stopped and looked at the flames.

"Maybe I should stay here"She said"Or go home"

She quickly turned and ran home when she was tripped and felt something very painful in her arm and passed out

The last thing she heard was

"Lets have some fun"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

_The last thing she heard was_

_"Lets have some fun"_

E.G. woke up to see she was strapped to a table

"Uh what hit me"She moaned

"Hello little girl"

Professor Chang came walking over to look at her

"You are?"She snarled

"I am the Great Professor Chang"

"What do you want"

"Oh so many things..."He said"But I'd love to see how you function"

"EW"

"I meant your powers"

"Oh really?"

"Yes I want to see how your powers work...turn you into my own soldier,servant maybe sell you to some villain as a servant or apprentice or something I dont know"

"I dont think so Professor Stupid"

"Oh so young and naive...you have much to learn"He said getting some equipment ready

"What are you doing"She asked as he brought over one of those things that gives someone sleeping gas

"I just want to see some things"He said"Nothing completely awful"

"NO!"She screamed and it was suddenly slipped onto her mouth and she was getting dizzy

"no..."She said muffled as she slipped into unconsciousness

Chang smiled as he put a mind machine on her and looked at the screen.

**E.G. was back on the plane. Her parents were on either side of her smiling**

**"I cant believe it...we're gonna be in Chile"Her mom said**

**"Yes and its someone's first adventure"Her dad said tickling E.G.**

**"Stop Daddy"She laughed when suddenly the plane acted like it hit turbulence but it wasnt**

**"Daddy!Mommy whats wrong?"E.G. asked **

**"Its ok honey"Her mom said**

**"Attention Passengers...I dont want you to panic but THE ENGINE IS ON FIRE"The Pilot shouted and everyone panicked**

**"Mommy?"**

**"Dont worry Honey"Her dad said but the plane was falling to the ground**

**"But-"**

**"Its gonna be ok"**

**"Mommy"**

**E.G. saw a blinding light and felt the heat of the fire. She unbuckled and crawled out of the plane covered in scratches and burns. She got to her feet and looked around**

**"MOMMY DADDY"She called digging for them and screamed when she saw them. Their bodies holding hands and tears just coming to make tracks on their faces**

"Oh how sad"Chang said as he saw the memory of the orb and then the memories turned to those from dreams

"Hm...this is interesting"Chang said

**E.G. was on top of the mountain with her arms spread out**

**"IM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD"She shouted and felt arms around her waist**

**"Oh really?"Tyler said**

**"Yep"She said sticking her tongue at him**

**"If your the Queen then Im the King"He said**

**"Fine your majesty"E.G. laughed and she took in a deep breathe of mountain air**

**"You know this view is beautiful but not as lovely as you"Tyler said**

**E.G. blushed and they were face to face when they were gonna kiss and the dream vanished into a blur as a sign she woke up then**

"Typical girl"Chang said when E.G. began to move and he unhooked the mask. E.G. began to open her eyes

"Uh..."E.G. said waking up groggily and tried to get up and moved her arms when she yelped in pain

"Oh silly girl"Chang laughed"Im afraid you have a bad arm"

"You mean its broken?"E.G. asked

"Alittle"Chang said laughing

* * *

Robin was pacing the Tower...they were nearly cooked to pieces of bacon, had to put out the fire and X got away, E.G. had gone missing but her communicator was found destroyed by the fire. They couldnt find her anywhere. Raven was trying to find her with her powers but it was pretty hard. She could be anywhere right now.

Cy and BB were taking it the hardest saying it was their fault for not watching her back. Robin said it was his and Star had been crying about it since they found the communicator. He was worried...who would take her? He had to tell the princepal that she couldnt come to school because she was "sick"and was worried. He was pacing around when Raven ran into the room

"ROBIN!"Raven shouted

"What is it"He asked and everyone surrounded Raven

"I found her...It was faint but I found her...some sadness and then a slight bit of happiness..I think I know where it came from but it just came and went"Raven said

"Where"

Raven closed her eyes

"Follow me...its the opposite of town but I can find it"She said and they quickly followed her

* * *

Tyler had gotten home from school and asked X about E.G. he never told X that she figured it out

"Oh you dont know...Chang's got her"

"What?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason its just-"

"Are you worried"X asked

"No its just I dont see why he should care about E.G."

"Well I dont know I just found out this morning by Kyd Wykkyd"

"So he just has her?"

"Yeah...poor girl but Chang has it under control"

"Oh..."Tyler said and realized he would have to help her

"Do those Titans know?"

"No...but Im sure they'll find her"

"Oh...ok"He said and went to do homework

But he was worried and would go looking later in the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

E.G. stared at the ceiling her head spinning and tears falling from her cheeks

So far Chang kept searching through memories and torturing her with reliving her worst ones.

Example Reliving her time IN MAMMOTHS ROOM

"No more"She wimpered with a pleading look

"Oh I think you had enough..and now to something I took from Mad Mod"

Uh oh

"Mad Mod...the British Brainwasher?"

"The very same"

"NO!NO!NO!GET AWAY"She shouted and accidentally hit her bad arm and it hurt!

"Hold still"He said looking at the clock it said Ten thirty

"Come on...Slade wants to see you ready soon"

"Slade?"She asked stopping and he placed it on her head

"STOP STOP!"

"How about some brainwashing"He said and flipped a switch causing her to scream

"STOP STOP!"She shouted screaming at the top of her lungs

"Oh SILENCE"He shouted when something caught fire

"Who did that?"

"Sorry Professor but you've got the wrong Titan"GreyFlame jumped down and kicked the man from behind causing him to fall into his clutter. He turned to the machine E.G. was hooked to and turned it into firewood grabbed her. Real Stealth and Titan like Right?(Sarcasism) Well he gathered her in his arm and tried to run out of the building as Chang turned

"OH NO YOU DONT!"He shouted pressing a button and henchmen swarmed the room.

"Really"He muttered hiding E.G. gently under a table

"Get HIM"Chang shouted and GreyFlame flipped onto a high cabinet shooting fire at the henchmen

"Back!"He shouted"BACK"

The Henchemn backed away from the fire

"Now now lets not be rash...afterall one wrong move and the dear girl will become trapped in a burning building"Chang said making GreyFlame stiff

"Whats wrong boy?"Chang asked"Cat got your tongue"

"Let her go Chang, she isnt any use to you"GreyFlame said

"Not to me but to Slade"

"Slade"He said distainfully

"Yes yes...he was interested in her so I told him I get her ready to be his new Apprentice"He said sounding like he did it for everyone

GreyFlame shot some fire and Chang backed away laughing

"Boy I watch where you shoot that"He said and a henchmen grabbed E.G.

"Let her go"GreyFlame said

"My dear boy she'll be fine"Chang said when the doors burst open

"FREEZE"Robin shouted and GreyFlame quickly ran off

"They got this"He said then left laughing.

* * *

Chang grabbed E.G. and ran off but he could hardly hold the girl up when Raven grabbed him

"You have our friend"She growled her two eyes threatening to become four

"Oh...I do"He said and saw Raven's four red eyes

"Ooh half demon are you...interesting"He mused and Raven threw him into the wall and bent down to get E.G.

"Hey E.G."She said lightly and E.G. opened her eyes lightly

"slade..slade...i...i wont do it"She muttered and Raven felt a sense of dread Slade!

"E.G. stay with me...come on"She said slinging her arm over and around her neck and tried to carry her over.

"Woah Raven let me take her"Cy said grabbing E.G.

"Get her to the Tower"Robin ordered

* * *

"Ugh..."E.G. woke up with no idea where she was till she was crushed by Star's hug

"Star!" She moaned as she was let go

"Glad to see you're up"Raven said sitting at the foot of the bed

"How did I...But-"She was so confused

"We found you...dont worry"Raven said

"Uh...my head"She moaned and saw her new cast

"You banged up your arm"Raven said

"But do not worry we are searching for Chang"Star said

"HE GOT AWAY"She yelled

"Um yeah"Raven said and they quickly went to get her some food.

"UGH"She moaned staring at the ceiling and then diecided to ask herself 'WHO'S SLADE'


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

E.G. stared at her ceiling her casted arm spread out beside wanted her arm completely healed no buts or exceptions.

"Ugh why do I get the Boy Wonder as a Protective Brother"Of course she never asked who Slade was for fear of freaking the Boy Wonder out

"Hello my pretty friend"

"Hey GreyFlame"E.G. said turning to her was Saturday and the Hive Five were robbing a bank so GreyFlame had some time.

"You feeling better...I knew I should have brought you home"He said sitting on the edge

"You didnt know Chang would do that and he would have done it sooner or later"E.G. said

"I felt guilty though"GreyFlame said

"I do remember seeing a blurry you hide me under a table"She said blushing

"Your friends got there though"

"Yeah and now I have a broken arm thanks to Chang"

"Atleast your safe"

"Yeah for now"She said handing him some cookies the guys left her and he took one

"Did X find out"

"No he didnt even know I left"

"Robin wont let me leave this place till I lose the cast"

"I dont know why"GreyFlame said smiling

"Who knows"E.G. said

"Well I should get going I dont see anymore building falling"

GreyFlame quickly gave E.G. a kiss on the lips(A QUICK PECK) and jumped out the window saying"SEE YA"

"Yeah see ya"E.G. said smiling and leaning back

* * *

Robin and the others soon came back to see if she was ok

"You ok?"She asked seeing them all messed up

"Mammoth threw Robin into a building"Cy said"You ok kid"

"Im fine!What would have happened?"

"Chang could have sent in ninjas to kidnap you"BB said

"Thank you Beastboy something to keep me up at night"E.G. said as a vine hit him over the head

"Hey"He complained

"Im so bored"She complained to him

"Wanna hear a-"

"NO"Everyone shouted

"Not now friend but later"Star said seeing BB sad

"So have fun getting your butts kicked"E.G. asked

"Um about that...Titans East needs us over"Robin said

"Ok Ill pack my-"

"You're not going"Cy said

"But-"

"Your injured I called Jinx, Argent and Kid Flash to come take care of you"Robin said

"So a teenage boy his girlfriend and another girl..."E.G. said

"Dont worry we'll call when we get their and on our way back"Raven said as the others walked out Cy muttering about some dude called Private Hive and Angel kidnapping Bee.

"Great I get babysitters"E.G. complained

"HEY"

"Oh Hi Kid"E.G. said"Atleast Im with two other girls so we can toture you"E.G. said as Argent and Jinx stood by the doorway

"We came as soon as they called"Jinx said

"I cant believe they got Bee"

"Atleast it aint Brother Blood"Jinx said shivering

"Yeah or else Cy would be going crazy"Argent said

"IM BORED"E.G. moaned and sat up in bed looking at them"WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN!"

"You're domain?"Kid Flash asked looking around

"So what are we gonna do?"She asked using her powers to get down

"Robin said you had to stay in bed"

"And in the Tower"

"Ow come on!Im Bored Im young He cant tell me what to do!"

"Did Chang like mess with your brain or something"Argent asked looking at her with a questioned look

"He made me relive my worse memories...like being in...HIS room"

"Oh Mammoth"KidFlash asked

"Yes!"

"But I meant like...making you think Up is Down and Down is Up"

"Oh um I dont know...Is that a bananna"E.G. asked pointing to a lamp

"Thats a Lamp"Kid Flash said

"Uh oh..."Jinx said

"No thats a lamp"She pointed to KidFlash with an evil smile"A lamp I will break!"

"AH"KidFlash went running and the girls looked at her

"HAHA"She broke out laughing"I cant believe that worked"

"You're joking"Argent asked

"Yeah"E.G. said"MUST GO BREAK LAMP"She then ran off to find KidFlash


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Slade was amused by how the Titans no matter how hard they tried couldnt find anything about E.G.

"What a shame for them...they cant find anything about the dear girl"He said smiling"But the more I know the better"

* * *

Jill was sitting in the park waiting for Tyler

"Come on Tyler"She said in a whisper when she saw him and waved

"Hey"He said giving her a hug and they quickly climbed their tree

"So glad not to have the cast anymore"She said

"Now we can hang out"Tyler said

"Yeah when we arent in school or-"

"Other priorities"They said together

They never hurt each other when it was the dark of night and they were divided onto their sides...they made it look real and had some fun with it.

"So they catch Chang yet"

"Not even close to it...it gets me worried a bit"

"Dont worry X told me last night he heard a rumor about him running to Alaska"

"Alaska?"

"Yeah to farfetched"

"Raven is getting suspicious and wants to meet you"

"Why?"

"Because we're always Hanging out and she wants to make sure your not some crazy evil robot trying to kill me"Jill said laughing

"Well Jill Watson I believe you have some protective friends in that Tower"

"I wish they just let me take a stand on my own!"She said"Im treated like a little kid with them sometimes"

"Yeah I know the feeling"He said as they jumped down

"Its getting cold out"Jill said

"Wait till Christmas"

"Christmas?"

"You've never ceebrated Christmas have you"

"Not that I can remember"

"Well its not for a while and the others will explain"

They began walking to the icecream truck when a robot arm came from the bushes infront of them and tried to grab them

"What is that?"

"I-I dont know"She said using her powers to get the bush to slow it down so they could run

"Dont worry my Duckies...it wont be a problem"

"Mad Mod"She growled as she looked at the robots surrounding the robots from the FOurth of July but skinnier and a littler shorter with no weapons but the arms and swirls

"Dont look into the swirls"Tyler whispered as they were surround

"Mad Mod old chap shouldnt you be out for some Tea"Jill said

"Oh already have some...but atleast you know something about the great British Culture" When a robot grabbed her arm and forced her to look at the hand went to her secretly located communicator as Mad Mod watched the robots take more teenagers and sent an SOS.

"Dont worry my little Duckies this wont hurt a bit"

Jill and Tyler tried to close their eyes as everyone just stared at the swirls mezmerized and everyone was dragger back through the woods

'Yes Home Territory'Jill thought as she peeked at the woods.

Suddenly she tripped and her communicator buzzed

"Whats that?"Mad Mod asked as she stuck her hand in the hidden pocket to make it stop

"Nothing"She said as he came closer

"Hm..."He said and the minute she took her hand out of the pocket he reached in and grabbed the communicator...

"So a Titan Spy huh?Who are you that girl Argent or that Traitor JINX"Mad Mod asked"SPEAK UP "

He then threw the communicator to the ground and stomped on it

"I WONT HAVE IT I WONT HAVE IT"

Jill gulped as the robots grabbed her

"Your going to regret this Jinx"Mad Mod said

* * *

The fact that Robin was interrupted in the middle of a date with Starfire would have annoyed him if it wasnt a distress signal. But the fact that he and Star were out in the country didnt help. Taking about two hours to get back home it turned out it was from the Park and Jill in trouble

"Honestly the girl cant stay out of trouble for more then three days"He muttered as they searched the park

"Um dude!"Beastboy called

"What Beastboy?"Robin asked

"Her communicator definitely needs fixing"Holding it up when

"I WONT HAVE IT I WONT HAVE IT"Mad Mods voice shouted

"He must have stomped on the recorder"Cy said"And he must have our little friend"

"Great...first its the Hive...then its Change now its the Mad Mod"Beastboy complained

"She must love the attention"Raven said sarcastically

"But this was like from Two Hours ago, tracks could be covered they could have gotten far in two hours"Robin said"We better start now"

But going straight got them no where and the plants held no messages for them by their friend. The only thing they came to was a giant rock that was impossible to climb

"Oh dear..."Star said

"The could have gone anywhere Robin...nothing here for us"Cy said

"Then where?"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

_"The could have gone anywhere Robin...nothing here for us"Cy said_

_"Then where?"_

Jill and Tyler sat in one of the cells like the other kids who just broke out of their trances. Sadly though Mad Mod had set up screens for them and while everyone else was watching the screen entranced, Tyler had thrown a rock at one of the screens breaking it. Of course the robots didnt even notice but they tried to be quiet about it though. Mad Mod however was kidnapping more teenagers

"This is real great"Jill muttered

"Im sure the Titans will find us"

"How?He really thought it through Mad Mod...with the secret hide out in the place no one would think of"

"Maybe you can control the plants outisde to point here"

"If I do...he'll know who I am and not Jinx or Argent in disguise...I have to keep the ruse"

"Or else"

"Or else he'll have something to hold over my head forever"She responded staring at the broken screen when they heard two robots lumbering by and acted brain soon vanished around the corner and they continued to talk

"So we're stuck here"

"Yep"

Suddenly the door burst open and two robots dragged them away toward a new prison ward

"For the Rebels!"A robot said and threw them in

"Ow"Tyler said as the door slammed shut and they were looking at a bunch of other kids

"Two more Rebels huh?"A girl about seventeen asked

"Rebels?"

"Mad Mod is brainwashing a teen army to attack the city with along with robots...but we..the Rebels refused to serve"The girl said"Im Natalie"

"Tyler...this is Jill"

"Welcome"

"So Mad Mod is just gonna keep us here"

"Keep us here...and break our spirit with little activities he calls it and then at random times the hypno screens come down and whoever becomes his next soldeir is taken away"Natalie said

"How many Rebels?"

"About twenty four"She said"But we already lost two kids"

"How long have you been here"Tyler questioned

"Two days"

"You guys were reported missing!"Jill said

"Yeah how'd you know"A thirteen year old asked

"I-I watch the news"

That was too close!

"And the Titans dont even know about it yet"Natalie said"And the worse is...he has my little brother Jacob under control. He's only twelve!He's just turning thirteen in two days"

"Dont worry"Tyler said"Mad Mod cant keep us here forever"

"Yeah someone will find us"Jill said

"Yeah right"Another kid shouted

"He gave up"Natalie said as she showed them to the prison beds..a girl side and boy side

"You know...Im glad to have another girl around"Natalie said explaining how all the girls already gave up cause the activities ruined their manicures and hair and that she was the last girl around so many boys.

"Dont worry...I dont give squat about my hair or nails as long as I still have it messy or not messy"Jill said as she took the bed next to Natalie's. Tyle took the last bunk on the far side of the room to his disappointment.

As Charlie(Natalie's right hand man) explained how he got their Mad Mod appeared with his robots and took them all to his Multi-Activities room where the activity was like his school but wasnt...

A big heavy wheel was in the middle and the kids were all chained up to it

"NOW PUSH"Mad Mod screamed over a loud speaker

"Yeah right"Charlie laughed and no one began to push when the robots began to zap some of them

"PUSH"The robots said and when no one did they zapped them again and again until the heavy wheel slowly turned.

"Man I hate robots"Jill muttered shaking from the small zaps

* * *

Robin was pacing his room,shuffling through the missing people hadnt thought much of them before now when he first recieved some on Thursday about it. He thought it was something the police didnt need his help for but now he saw that it was. Finally getting good looks at all of them he saw that all these kids were last spotted in the park. E.G. had been at the park last...

He was looking at the report for Natalie Bryan and her brother Jacob...their Step mom said that Natalie was going to pick up her brother from Soccer Practice...Soccer Practice was held in the park...and neither came was trying to think of why Mad Mod would do it. But it was hard to think about.

"If only I looked at these before and told her not to go to the park but the movies"He moaned throwing them to the floor and turning to get some coffee. Just as he grabbed some, the alarms went off

"Mad Mod?"He asked Cy

"No...Overload"Cyborg responded grim and they headed out


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Now tired and sore the Rebels lay on their bunks staring at the ceiling

"It hurts..."Natalie said

"I've felt worse"Jill said moving her arms alittle

"Are you like in the military?"A boy asked

"Yeah how did you just-?"

"Its easy when you've been through what I have"She said and got up

"If we're gonna be Rebels...I say we start acting like it Lets give Mad Mod a second dose of the Revolutionary War"

"Are you serious?"Charlie asked

"Yeah...if we're Rebels then we act like rebels..."She said and Natalie smiled

"I like the way you talk...what do we do"

"We dont let him take us to those activities...he wants us then we fight anyone know kungfu or any martial arts...besides you Tyler"No one raised their hands

"Has anyone seen the Teen Titans"Everyone nodded

"We fight like them almost...we kick we fight we dont stop"She said and turned to Natalie

"Are you up for a little war General?"

"Bring it Soldeir"

"Tyler still got those stink bombs you were gonna set off at school"

"Yeah?"

"Lets use them...but this time lets kick up the smell"

"I like what your thinking"He said and raced off

"Ok we need weapons...things to use"She said and saw an air duct

"Anyone up for a trip in the ducts?"She asked

"Its impossible..."Charlie said"Its stuck tight"

"Lets see what I can do"

Jill got up and created little weeds to help push out the vent cover and pried it off

"Ok...one of you come with me"She said"Make some lumps in our beds so it looks like we're asleep"

She then helped the boy begin to climb and look for the kitchen where a few teens were scrubbing pot they were soon finished and ten minutes they slid down and grabbed some of the pots pans knifes and some of the things in the trash and headed back soon returned and revealed their loot

"Now do we have guards out their?"

"Yeah"Natalie said

"I say they be my first victims"Jill smiled and knocked on the door telling the two guards that two boys were fighting. They quickly ran in and Jill took one of the knifes and thrusted it in the robots back making it fall like dead weight and Natalie hit the other one over the head with a pan and thrust a knift in that one

"Anyone good with mechanics and electronics"

A few kids raised their hands

"These guys are yours...make what you can..Only some rules NO ONE Disobeys an order from Natalie...and NO ONE ever uses a Knife on a person...we use them on Robots"

Everyone looked at Jill as she looked through the trash

"And I dont know why but this stuff could help...for little traps"She said smiling

* * *

Slade smiled as he replayed how Jill just let a knife go in the back of a Robot...

"She's starting a Rebellion is she?Interesting...I like to see how this plays out"

He was hoping more would come from this watching the girl like he was right now.

"I might need to keep the Titans away from this for a while..."He mused seein how Jill was taking charge so soon. He looked at Tyler

"Though I guess Red X would like to know his kid is here"He told himself and grabbed a phone

"X...I know where your Apprentice is and I can honestly say he's in good hands"

'What do you know?"

"I know that Mad Mod has classified him as a Rebel...but dont worry he's giving me quite the show...Ill let you know when you can take him"And with that he hung up watching

* * *

It was a war Council, Jill had saw that the stink bombs were very powerful only they dont work on robots.

"Save them"She said and turned to the other boys and Natalie

"Strength is in Numbers...we need to break kids out and more importantly survive with sanity"She said happy to be in charge for once

"Ok CYBORGS...hows the weapons and stuff"She asked

"I created this little cannon with my brother and all we have to do is throw scraps in it and it'll turn them into hard amo even food"The boy took some apple cores and demenstrated showing the unrecognizeable cores pierce a Robot Dummy like an arrow

"Nice..."She said amazed by the Tec

"Ok...I expect them to come any minute so remember...we have what we have and we fight what we can...but until the Titans come its just us"She said and at that moment the door opened with several robots and Mad Mod

"Come along now my duckie"Mad Mod said when Natalie came up

"ATTACK"She shouted and everyone grabbed a knife and started to attack the Mod stood untouched as the robots were hacked to pieces

"But-but"He said shocked

"Come on Moddy...you didnt think we give up so easily did you?"Jill asked"Its War now you your robots and us..."

"Oh is that how you want to play...well..."

He then took off slamming the door shut and everyone cheered

"No...we dont celebrate, this is only the beginning"She said and turned to everyone

"Cyborgs...take the robots"She instructed and the TECH wizards ran to get to work.

Tyler came over to her

"They'll be so proud"He whispered

"I just hope they find us"She whispered as everyone examined the useless robots.

* * *

The gang sat around the TV looking through the new reports...more people were being kidnapped from the Park.

"UGH THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE!"Beastboy complained"I volunteer to go undercover"

"Beastboy you always get brainwashed"Robin said

"Oh yeah"

Raven sighed and tossed the papers on the table

"Its almost ThanksGiving! And we lost her"Raven said

"Dont worry Raven we'll find her"

* * *

Three Days Later

It had been Day Four in the War and they were gaining more Rebels slowly. However Mad Mod was sending in more troops of Robots.

"I cant believe we've made it this far without losing someone"Natalie said

"Yeah...but the Titans have to have a lead"Jill said so tempted to power up right now

"Well I say we're doing great...but we need to down grade his prisoners and get help"

"I know but we need to wait"

Tyler came up after helping some of the Cyborgs..(TECH WIZARDS)

"Ok..so Im thinking its just you and me on this first break out"He said

"You didnt think I have it any other way"Jill asked shocked

"Of course not"

They both held smirks

"Midnight...Dont be late"She said and went to tell Natalie

Meanwhile

Slade was still watching

"I may as well Warn Mad Mod make this a little interesting"He then picked up the phone

"Mod...yes its me listen up I have something you should know-"


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

_"Mod...yes its me listen up I have something you should know-"_

It was near Midnight and Jill was waiting by the vent to see Tyler

"Ready"She whispered

"Yeah"

Suddenly while everyone was crowded around them to wish them luck the door bulged from its hinges.

"OPEN UP LITTLE DUCKIES"

"go go go!"Natalie whispered forcing them through the vent and everyone ran to pretend to be asleep with two lumps in place in the beds. Just in time for Mad Mod to walk in.

* * *

Shuffling through the vents brought back GreyFlame for Tyler and though he was worried about the others he was glad Jill was with him. He looked next to him to see her peering through the vent at the prisons below.

"So is this it?"He asked

Jill was peering down and nodded slowly removing the vent and jumped down. Tyler jumped down next to her and saw that she was looking at all the cells.

"How do we get them out?"She asked in a whispered

"Well we can put some weeds in the locks and- then force all the kids up the air vents"Tyler responded and Jill kneeled down to the door starting to get to work. The minute the door opened she threw a hard rock at the screen and closed her eyes running to grab the kid and dragged them out.

"Ugh..what where am I?"They asked as Tyler lifted them into the ducts

"Shh...just wait until we come up and lead you to the rebels"He said

They continued to do this until Jill heard footsteps and Mad Mod

"Everyone up!Up and Quiet"She ordered as they both climbed in and closed the vent

"Everyone slowly move backwards"Jill whispered as she started to go back until she made a stop signal

"THEIR GONE!"Mad Mods voice came and she heard footsteps come closer and suddenly saw a sharp metal rod poke through the ducts not a foot away. Everyone tried not to scream and it was yanked off. It was suddenly poked through right in front of her.

"They got away"Mad Mod said growling"SOUND THE ALARM"

The minute they left Jill looked to see all the kids looking at her

"Everyone quiet and slowly go backwards"She whispered"We're gonna take the long way around"

Everyone nodded and they all slowly backed up and took the long way

"Ok quietly go through!"Jill said in a whisper and everyone made it through

* * *

Robin and Starfire were walking around the park for the fourth time but nothing happened.

"Ugh why isnt this working"Robin said"Why did Mad Mod stop"

"Perhaps he doesnt wish to be caught?"

"I dont know what it is"Robin answered"But Raven's gonna be so mad...she's been gone for like six days and tomorrow is Thanksgiving"

"Oh I fear for our friend"

* * *

Jill was sitting in the air duct this was their third raid to free kids and it didnt go too well. Robots snuck up on them and just when they were about to get everyone through something was forced through and they couldnt get through. It was just Jill Tyler and two little boys. Jacob Natalie's brother and some kid name Tony. They were trapped and freezing cold air was rushing in. Mad Mod had turned up the AC and they were freezing to death.

"Come on you two stay awake"Jill said shaking the two boys as Tyler looked at the vent wall across from him. Jill soon cralwed over to him

"They fell asleep...I cant wake them up"She said bringing her knees to her crest

"You know tomorrow's Thanksgiving"

"Yeah..."

"I use to hate it"He said"I was an orphan and hated at that stupid Orphanage, people sai I was one mouth too many to feed"

"Im sorry"

"But this year is different"

"And how is that"

"This year I met you"

Jill felt a blush cover her cheeks and leaned against him as the cold blasted them on all sides.

"And Im grateful for meeting you"Jill said her head on his shoulder when they turned to kiss but suddenly the moment was ruined when robot arms reached into the vent waking up Jacob and Tony.

"They're looking for us"Jill whispered"They know we're here..."

"They're gonna tear this vent to shreds"Tyler whispered

"Im trusting you Tyler"Jill said

"What?"Tyler said when Jill quickly gave him a kiss and let the robots grab her

"Go"She whispered as she was yanked out of the vent.

* * *

"I caught you now Rebel Leader!"Mad Mod laughed as the Robots held Jill down

"Rebel Leader? Yes Caught? Yes But You havent stopped the others"

The Robots soon came back down not able to hold anymore prisoners

"No Matter...we have you"Mad Mod said"And now we can get rid of you"

"You're going to execute me?"

"If this was jolly old Revolutionary times Yes...but Im just going to humiliate you on the screens"

"Wonderful"Jill said bitterly

"And the best part we'll force you to stare at the screens afterwards"Mad Mod laughed as they brought her to an old room where they chained her to the wall upright.

"Do your WORST MOD!THE TITANS SHALL STOP YOU"She shouted as Mad Mod walked out of the room

"Guard the Door while I take a nap"He said and soon Jill was alone. Under giant OAK trees

"yes"She whispered focusing all her energy on the trees above

* * *

Raven and Beastboy were flying over the forest when Beastboy as a hawk stopped and veered left right near the cliff face circling the oaks

"Beastboy?"Raven asked landing where her friend was circling after going after him and found that there was a message written in the tree bark

'_Cliff Face...Secret Entrance...Rebels...Help Rebels'_

Raven took out her communicator

"Robin! Yeah meet us at the Cliff Face"She said as Beastboy landed next to her

* * *

Jill was just hanging on the wall bored and tired when Tyler dropped in

"Hey"He said dusting himself off as he raced to free her

"Hey..."She said

"Got the two to safety in the home base...came back for ya"

Jill smiled as she was suddenly on the ground

"One problem...they'll know Im gone"She said

"Does that really matter"Tyler asked giving her a kiss when the Door fell straight off its hinges and they jumped apart as Cybrog steps in Sonic Cannon at the Ready. He gave a small smile but his eyes twinkled with happiness that would give a bigger smile.

"Well are you two just gonna stand there or-?"

"Sorry"Tyler said pulling Jill behind him out of the room where they saw the Titans fighting robots with the Rebels

"JILL!"Natalie said as she and her brother took down two more robots

"She's OK!"Another kid shouted and Jill smiled.

"REBELS!ATTACK"She shouted when she caught sight of Mod trying to escape and ran after him. She turned the corner and tackled the red head to the ground

"Its over Mad Mod"She said pinning him down knocking the cane to the other side of the hall

"Hm...no wonder he's watching you"Mad Mod said

"Who's he?"

Mad Mod just laughed as Robin came up from behind her and placed HandCuffs on Mod

"Mad Mod your under arrest for kidnapping several Teens"He said

* * *

Parents were everywhere in the park which was roped off with Police Tape. Jill leaned again a tree waving as Natalie and her brother walked with their parents to their car. She saw Tyler going up to his 'brother'

'Red X in disguise'She thought as he hugged him. She smiled as they began to head to X's car. Tyler waved to her and she smiled waving back. Soon all of the kids were gone

"Come on kid"A police officer said"Ill take you home"

"Dont worry about Officer we got her"Cyborg said leading her to the Tcar and soon they were all home

"Home"She said sinking into the couch

* * *

Slade smiled

"She is truly a Rebel Leader letting herself get caught to protect the others...the Titans dont know how valuable a gem they'll loose"


	31. Chapter 31 ThanksGiving

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

After a long nights sleep E.G. was nicely dressed with her mask on and helping Star clean the Tower for their guest. She looked over hershoulder to see Cyborg and Beastboy arguing

"NO WE ARE NOT HAVING TOFU TURKEY"

"WELL IM NOT EATING THAT HUNK OF MEAT YOU'RE CALLING TURKEY"

She sighed, though she missed this she was really getting a head ache from them

"Cy let BB make one small turkey for himself and then you can make the Turkey"She sighed

The two just rolled their eyes and did that. Soon after BB was done and every speck of dirt was gone Cy kicked them out so he can work on the food.

"Not you"He said stopping E.G."You stay here"

"Why?"She asked

"Cause you and Rae are the most sane"He said letting her watch tv

Soon everyone had come and while they hung out in the Common Room they had to cut off the Kitchen. While Mas and Menos came to give E.G. hugs Melvin and her brothers clung to Raven.

"Hey guys"E.G. said turning on 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' "Wanna watch"

They nodded and they sat on the couch watching the old but classic Cartoon until

"Come on lets have a video game tournament"Speedy said switching the screen from cartoon to game station

"SPEEDY"E.G. shouted getting up"We were watching that"

"Oh calm down...thats been on all week...you've must have seen it a hundred times already"He said and then got punished

"I've been TRAPPED ALL WEEK BY THE BLASTED MAD MOD"She shouted and unplugged the game station returning to the Cartoon

"COME ON!"Speedy shouted getting in the way

"You can play on the gamestation back at your Tower today is the day we be thankful"

"Yeah well...Im thankful for game stations"He said going to plug it in when the Game Station disappeared and wa sin the Twin's hands

"Nice guys"E.G. laughed and took it from them

"Come on E.G. please!"Speedy begged

"No.."She said"Not now"

Speedy narrowed his eyes and walked off. E.G. leaned back on the couch when suddenly

"DINNER"Cy called and everyone ran to get the food but E.G.

"Are you coming?"Melvin asked, Melvin hasnt talked to her since she got here

"Yeah Im just...reflecting"

"Reflecting?"Melvin asked confused

"The past few days have been crazy Melvin...come on lets get you a big piece of Turkey"

Melvin nodded and held E.G's hand as they went into the kitchen

* * *

It was late in the night and Grey Flame was waiting on the top of the Elementary School

"Where is she?"He asked, it was past one

"Hey"

Grey Flame turned to see E.G. slightly tired but smiling with some left over sweets

"Hey...you ok?"

"Tired...but never better"

They sat over the edge and snacked on cookies

"So have fun today"She asked

"Mostly slept but it wasnt too awful"He said

"I had some fun...watched cartoons with Mas and Menos"She said leaning against him

"Dont fall asleep on me"He whispered

"I wont..."

"Im so Thankful for this year"

E.G. nodded in response and gave him a kiss

"Im so thankful that Mad Mod didnt hurt you"She said and put her head on his shoulder

"Oh?"

He looked down to see her fast asleep

"Liar"He muttered picking her up"Now to bring you back to the Tower"

But a smile was playing on his lips


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER I DONT OWN THE SONG ABOUT TO BE SANG

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Robin and Cy looked at the video once again. GreyFlame was carrying in a sleeping(or so it looked to Robin) E.G. and left. Why was he even bringing her in?

"Now Rob before we jump to conclusions and ask her about all of this maybe she couldnt sleep and went for a patrol around the city. He could of found her sleeping or something"Cy said

"I dont know Cy"Robin said"But-"

"Rob...She needs some independence"Cy said

"Yeah your right I guess"Robin said

* * *

Meanwhile Tyler was in his room trying to do his homework when X came in

"Hey Tyler"He said

"Yeah X"Tyler responded not looking up

"I want to meet her"

Tyler looked at him

"Meet who?"

"That girl you're always hanging out with"

"What girl"

"We both know what girl...look if you're gonna have a girlfriend I need to meet her"

Tyler's face went bright red, they were kindof boy friend and girlfriend but it didnt feel that way more of superclosebff's who felt they were more then that. But not Boyfriend GirlFriend.

"Dont deny it"X said"Invite her over"

"Wont she find it wierd that we dont have an ADULT around"Tyler asked X had really just turned 17 though he still looked sixteen

"We'll tell her mom and Dad are always out for Business dinners and that stuff"He said"Work late stuff like that"

He then left the room and Tyler inwardly groaned

* * *

"You can always fake the Stomach Flu"Tyler said as they walked towards his apartment

"Are you kidding?"Jill asked

"Its just that...he's so Embarrassing"Tyler complained

"Oh really?"Jill asked

"Please!Please we can say u moved to New Jersey!"

"Tyler!Im meeting him and thats it!"Jill said trying not to laugh when they got to his apartment B234

"After you"He said not as excited

Jill opened the door to see X looking through mail at the kitchen counter

"Hey Tyler...who's your friend"

"Bro this is Jill...Jill this-"

"Xavier Scotts pleased to meet you"X said

'Really Xavier, X?"Jill thought but shook his hand

"No the pleasure is mine what a lovely home"Jill said

'I must say I didnt know X could be so much like a gentleman'Tyler thought as they sat on the couch. Soon dinner was ready, a fresh pasta dish

"Wow this looks delicious"Jill said and they began to eat

"Xavier you really out did yourself"Jill complimented

"Why thank you"Xavier said"Not many people appreciate my cooking"

"All I was saying was that I didnt like the ONIONS!"Tyler said and Jill laughed

"There are similar fights at my house...my brothers are always arguing because one really loves meat but the other is a vegetarian"Jill said suddenly the radio that they played in the house played one of her favorite songs

"I love this song!"She said grabbing Tylers hand and dragging him over to the Living area of the apartment and danced with him to Die Young by Ke$ha. Xavier smiled and laughed as he watched Tyler awkwardly figure out what just happened when she spun under his arm and went to dip when she fell right onto the floor

"Sorry"He said helping her up

"Its ok...way better then what usually happens when I have dance parties with...my siblings"She said almost about to say Titans

"How is it Better?"X asked

"Well for one thing they dont exactly try to dance just stare at me like Im a few pancakes short of a short stack"She said

"Really?"Tyler asked

"Yeah"Suddenly her 'phone' went off

"Oh this might be my brothers...mind if I-"

"Theres a free room to the left"X said and Jill went to go take the call

"I approve"X whispered as he cleaned the dishes

* * *

"Rob I told you...I told you I was going to Tyler's house...yeah I know-I know ROB"Jill shouted into the phone disguised communicator

"Just get back here soon!"Robin shouted at her

"No..."

"No?"

"Im having Fun I wont be out too late though BYE! If theres an emeragency have Rachel call me ok?"Jill said hanging up Rachel of course being the name she came up with for Raven incase she was being recorded. She wouldnt put it past X... She walked out to see icecream out.

"Everything ok?"Tyler asked

"Oh yeah they just wanted to make sure Im still alive...you know worried brothers and everything that happens in Jump"She said

"Understandable"Xavier said"Eat some Icecream"

After eating some Icecream Tyler heard another really good song on and yanked Jill up

"Woah Tyler wheres the fire"She asked as they started dancing to Someone Like You by Adele

"There isnt one...I wanted a dance"He said"Though I never pictured it with this song"

"Its ok..."She said resting her head against him as they danced. Soon it was getting late

"I better head home"Jill said"Thank you for the dinner Xavier"

"Any time kid"X said waving as she left hugging Tyler.

"Like I said...I approve"X said"Night"

"Yeah Night"Tyler yawned


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

_"I approve"X whispered as he cleaned the dishes_

E.G. was sitting in her room watering her plants when Robin came in

"Hello Boy Blunder"She said

"So have fun at Tylers"

"Oh yeah his brother was so nice...and we had a blast"

"Well..."

"Well what"She turned to Robin

"The guys and I-"

"The guys and you what"She asked

"WE WANT TO MEET HIM"Robin said quickly and E.G. stared at him shocked

"Get out"She growled

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID GET OUT"

Robin ran from the room as she inwardly groaned.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Tyler you dont have to go.."

"I want to go Im just shocked I mean..."

"They think that if I met your family you should meet ours..."

"And they trust me"

"Rob said if you proved otherwise...well it wont be pretty"She said

Tyler gulped as they walked towards the tower

"You can still back out...say you moved to New Jersey!"

Tyer laughed

"Im meeting them and thats final"

He then turned to her

"I take it they'll be in uniform"

"Yep"

The two soon came to the Tower

"you can still run"She whispered as they went in through the front door.

* * *

Tyler looked at the Common Room eyes wide as he was suddenly met with a bone crushing hug

"Oh Friend who may this be!"StarFire asked

"Star this is Tyler...Tyler StarFire"Jill said

"So pleased to meet you"She said

"Want anything to drink?"Jill asked

"Um just some water"Tyler said

"Ooh Mustard Please!"

As Jill went to get the drinks Star leaned in close and whispered in a deadly tone that only Tyler heard

"Hurt Her and I shall sick the Garboggenloengs on you and make sure they dine on your bones"

With that happy thought Star went to fetch her mustard and left.

"She likes you"Jill said moving to the counter across from Tyler

"Yeah not so much"He said shivering about what she told him

"Star?She likes everyone"

"Well I dont think Im Everyone"

"So why dont we start with Math..."

"yeah"

They began to work on homework when the minute they finished the doors opened and they saw Raven slide in

"Hey Raven...this is Tyler"She said

"Nice to meet you"Raven said nodding her head in acknoledgement and began to heat up some tea

"Nice to meet you"Tyler said afraid of what she was going to tell him

"Just a heads up Beastboy was planning to nail you with some waterballoons"

"Oh that doesnt sound that bad"

"With Tofu pudding and some of Star's cooking in it...stay very close to Jill"Raven said pouring her tea and leaving to meditate

"She must think your ok"Jill said

"Im surprised I would think she'd give me the deadly threat but Star did"

Jill just laughed and turned on the radio as Robin and Cyborg came in

"Hi"Tyler said"Im Tyler"

Cy shook his hand and Robin just nodded turning to Jill

"Can you please turn that off"

"Come on Bird Brain...You're always playing that awful rap and Heavy Metal junk..."She said"And you dont control the Radio"

Robin narrowed his eyes and soon left to go train

"Dont worry about him...he's just...strict"Cy said

"Yeah...say where's Beastboy"Jill asked"I got a hint that he was planning something"

"Whats he planning"

"To throw all your meat off the Roof"

Cy then ran out screaming"NOT MY MEAT"

"Is that true?"Tyler asked

"No but I think now we should be alone...Cause Beastboy will be busy"

Tyler smiled

"I like your thinking"

"Thank you..."

Then came on Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Levato

"This song is always on"Jill said when Tyler grabbed her hands and spun her around

"Dance!"He said"Remember?"

Jill just laughed and danced with him. And then as they spun around Jill felt something hit the back of her head and heard a nervous laugh.

"Sorry"Beastboy said running off

"Ill be right back"She said and calmly walked off after Beastboy

"BEASTBOY!"She shouted and Tyler heard running. He suddenly heard an "Ehem"

"Oh hi Robin"Tyler said

"So Tyler...Having fun?"

"Oh yeah"Tyler was really hoping Jill would come back soon

"So Tyler tell me about yourself..."Robin said

"Well I like skateboarding, I love playing Dodgeball in P.E. I really like listening to-"

"Listening to what?

Tyler stepped away from Robin who seemed to be acting like a Strict Father

"No! I like listening to Black Eye Peas and Plain White Tees"

Robin just stared at Tyler

"So what do you do for a hobby?"

"I dont really have one...I just listen to music"

Soon Jill came back with a satisfied smile and was using a towel to get rid of the disgusting slop. Behind her was a very scared Beastboy

"Robin"She greeted throwing Beastboy to the floor

"ROB!ROB SHE'S GONNA KILL ME"

"Hush...I cant kill remember!"She said and gave a devils smile

"Rob please!"

"Sorry BB but I dont get in the way..."Robin said walking out

"Tyler please talk some sense into her"

"Oh no Green Man"Tyler laughed sitting on the couch"So what is the punishment"

"I cant decide between forcing him to listen to AWFUL Justin Beiber Music(Sorry Not a Fan) or forcing him in a room with only meat in it for about 24 hours"

"NO!"Beastboy shouted

"I like the ideas but why dont we combine them"Tyler said

"YOUR A GENIOUS!"Jill said and turned to Beastboy

"Please no!"Beastboy begged as she called Cy

"Hey Cyborg would you mind helping us with something...it involves Beastboy and Meat!"

In ten seconds the Half Metal Teen was right next to them helping them create the punishment.

* * *

The two were walking to the Park. Tyler heading home and it was getting dark out

"Im telling you Star doesnt really like me"

"Oh of course she does, and so does Raven. Cy does too"

"I dont think Beastboy and I are gonna be close"

"On contrair my dear friend he has a high respect for you with that prank it would have taken me forever to think of it"

"And Robin?"

"Robin...well he'd complicated I dont know exactly but Im sure he'll get use to you"

Tyler nodded

"Night"He said kissing her quickly and running off

"Night"She called smiling and turning home


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

E.G. was sleeping peacefully when she heard Beastboy's scream of excitement.

"BEASTBOY!"She shouted in annoyance and stumbled out to the Common Room in her Pajamas to see what was wrong. He was pressed against the window staring outside

"LOOK EARTH GIRL LOOK"Beastboy said pointing out the window. She came closer and screamed jumping back onto the floor

"WHAT IS THAT"She shouted in startled alarm as she stared out the window. Everything was covered in a fluffy white substance that was also falling from the sky

"Its Snow"Raven said in her monotone voice looking up from her book.

"Whats Snow?"She asked backing away slowly

"You've never seen snow before?"

Cy smacked BB over the head for the comment

"She lived in the RAINFOREST"Cy said"THERE IS NO SNOW IN THE RAINFOREST"

"Snow is like frozen rain but not hail...its softer and really pretty sometimes"Raven explained continuing to read her book

"Is it cold?"

"EXTREMELY"Beastboy said and E.G. shivered...she wasnt a giant fan of Winter.

"Where are Robin and Star"She asked

"Oh they went out..."

"Yeah to play in the snow while we watched for trouble"BB said grumpling in annoyance

"Why are all those kids out in the snow?"E.G. asked tentatively afraid of an answer

"ITS FUN"

"Beastboy...she's just a kid"Cy said

"WHO'S NEVER BEEN IN SNOW!"Beastboy argued

"Heres an Idea...take her out into the Snow Ill call if there is trouble"Raven said

"YES!"Beastboy said and Cy nodded while E.G. just stared out the window scared.

* * *

An hour later after being fitted in some snow gear E.G. was standing outside on the island watching Beastboy run through the snow like a crazy person

"Its-its-"She couldnt even speak

"Come on...lets make a snowman!"Beastboy said excited starting it out and E.G. just looked at Cy confused

"Come on"Cy said dragging her through the snow and showed her how to make a snowman. E.G. began to work on her snowmen as the two boys gave up hope and had a snowball fight behind her back. She first made a large one then some shorter and looked back at them. Beastboy and Cy were too far away to see what she was doing and called Raven

"Hey Raven...can you teleport some die and some of the cloths down...please"She asked and received the things she wanted in a second. Old clothes from the team that they didnt use anymore and saw that she was missing something.

"BEASTBOY"She shouted and the green teen came to her side

"Yeah"

"I doubt u could turn into a fox"She said and Beastboy fell for it

"I SO CAN"

Beastboy then turned into a fox and E.G. used her powers

"Get me one of Raven's cloak"She whispered and Beastboy was off. She turned back to the Snowmen and took the blue dye and started to color some parts of the snow with it on the larger one adding a red dot on the head and started working on the second tallest one adding clothes. She grabbed some stones and using them as eyes and turned to the third tallest when her little fox came back.

"Thank you"She said taking it and sending the fox off once far away back to normal. She kept the cloak in the pile and started placing the clothes on and everything. She went to another and started placing on clothes and green dye. The last one was with the cloak a stone for the eyes and the center and she put the hood up. She stepped back to admire her work when she turned right into a snowball to the face

"Sorry E.G."Cy said coming over and looked at the snowmen

"WOAH"The two boys said

"How'd you get the cloak?"BB asked

"Oh thanks to you"E.G. said smirking and scooped up some snow and threw it at the green teen running for her life.

* * *

Two hours later E.G. was dripping in snow and was freezing

"You really had it coming"Raven said bring her some warm clothes and led her to the bathroom. E.G. returned to the Common Room she recieved some Hot Cocoa with whip cream and marshmellows. She took a sip and sat on the couch with Raven watching the boys continue their snowball war

"Nice Snowmen but you could have asked for the Cloak"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"She responded to Raven sipping some cocoa


	35. ChristMas Tree

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

E.G. was sitting in the Tcar bored out of her mind.

"Where are we going?"She asked for umpteenth time

"You'll see"Cyborg said as they began to drive off. Raven sat in the front passenger seat E.G sat in the back with Star to her left and Beastboy on Star's left. Robin was driving next to them in the Tcar

"Where are we going?"She asked annoyed

"You'll see!"Cy said when they started to pull over to a place full of pine trees

"What is this place?"She asked as she got out

"Oh...dont worry"BB said

'I honestly dont think we should be-'Raven was thinking when Cy stopped walking

"This one!"Cy said pointing to a tall and very thick tree

"Yeah this one is perfect!"BB said spreading his arms out

"Perfect for what"E.G. asked

"Our Christmas Tree"Robin said

"Yes you must celebrate the Christmas with us!"Star said

"But the tree...we're gonna come here on Christmas in the middle of the freezing cold"

"No...we are going to-"

Cyborg placed his hand over BB's mouth

"Going to what?"E.G. asked in a dead even tone

"Cut the tree down"BB said after prying the hand off

E.G. stared at them all furious

"CUT IT DOWN?!"She screeched as Raven used her magic to place her in a ball of her magic suspended in the air

"Cut it DOWN!CUT IT DOWN AND LETS LEAVE"Raven shouted at them

Cyborg lifted the ax and struck the tree. It went thump thump thump as he made his strikes until it started to fall. While E.G. slammed her fist against Raven's magic Star caught the tree gracefully and started to lift it up as Raven placed E.G. down

E.G. gaped at them then composed herself

"I WILL make sure that Tree is AVENGED"She whispered deadly storming to the car

Beastboy looked to the others

"Someone's over dramatic"He said

* * *

After calming down E.G. they had been able to get her to help decorate the Tower. They first hung up garlin all around the hallway walls and Beastboy attempted to put Mistle Toe in everydoorway much to Raven's displeasure

"NO BEASTBOY"She was constantly telling him and tossed him out the window when he attempted to do it over her door. Finally they decided to set up the tree. They placed it in the far right corner near the door placing it in the tree holder. While StarFire held it and E.G. mentally kept it alive Robin tightened the Holder to hold the tree. Then Beastboy took to placing fake snow on the tree as Cyborg did the lights. E.G. just watched as Star took out the ornaments and they started to decorate the tree with little hanging balls and figurines. Everyone had their own Ornament. Robin had a red motorcycle with his name in yellow on it, Cyborg a light blue and silver wooden computer, StarFire had a bright pink heart with her name on in in white, Beastboy had a green wooden cat with his initals two B's in black and Raven...Raven had a delicate dark blue star that had a small picture of her soul self on it. But E.G. didn't have one

"Now we must add a new Ornament"Cy said"Here"

E.G. opened the carbord box Cy handed her to see a vibrant green and blue glass ball ornament

"I love it!"She said placing it on the tree as Raven placed the star on top. The Tree was beautiful with the green tree skirt on the bottom.

Finally they decorated the Common Room placing nutcrackers and hanging up wreaths and garlin everywhere. The had a new Stocking for E.G. and hung them up by the tree. E.G. had a large grin, the Common Room looked magical. She then smirked and made the MistleToes grab at the others

"HEY"BB protested as he and Raven were tied together

"This is for tricking me about the Tree Cutting"She said walking out and ten minutes later they were freed

"Im starting to think she was taking vengence for the tree"Beastboy said"OW"

Cyborg had slapped Beastboy over the head saying "Ya Think?"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

E.G. was dragged to the mall with StarFire, for Christmas SHOPPING!

"Star!STAR!"E.G. said trying to get the Alien to stop pulling her

"Yes Friend?"

"Star Just tell me what you want to get for who!I think Ill help you"E.G. said

"Well...I was hoping to get Friend Beastboy a TShirt of his Favorite Movie"Star said

"Oh ok...Its in that Store over there..."E.G. said"How about I get it"

The people who shopped in there were complete and utter people with a similar Beastboy Personality, terrible joke telling, the same taste in all that game and movie stuff...it wasnt safe for StarFire

"Are you sure friend I do not-"

"Look Ill do it...and then you can go get Robin's or Raven's present ok?"

Star gave a defeated sigh

"Oh ok..."She said handing E.G. the money

E.G. nodded and headed into the store. It held racks and racks of TShirts with some kind resemblance to some weird movie or TV Show. There were Posters and action figures...It was a Beastboy World...E.G. shook her head and looked for the TShirt.

"Excuse me?"She asked a sixteen year old worker

"What?"

"Im looking for a Tshirt"

"Ok?"

"For Mega Zombies Seven Return of the Zombites"She said bored

"Over in the back"He said and E.G. walked over

She soon found the TShirts...From Green to Yellow. However Beastboy needed a Medium and most of the shirts were either small or Large. And then she found a nice green Medium shirt with a few Zombies reaching out on the shirt and in purple and black "MEGA ZOMBIES SEVEN" on Top and on the Bottom "THE RETURN OF THE ZOMBITES"

"Perfect"She said grabbing it and going to the cash Registers

"How much?"She asked

"Twelve Fifty"The dude said not looking at her

E.G. grabbed the Twelve dollars and fifty cents and took the shirt

"Thanks"She said bitterly then turned to the man"Oh and you might want to improve on Customer Service!"

With that she walked out to meet Star in the Food Court

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah...Here Star"E.G. said handing her friend the bag

"Oh thank you FRIEND!"Star said incredibly happy

"No problem"E.G. said"Who'd you buy for?"

"Friend Raven I got her a new dark blue shirt PERFECT for her"

E.G. nodded as Star held it up

"She'll love it Star"E.G. said as they continued to walk around

E.G. helped Star pick out something for Cyborg and while she went to go get something for Robin E.G. went to go get a snack. Some french fries... While she was waiting for Star a few people looked at her strangely and she shrugged it off. Soon Star returned

"Can we go now" She asked

" Oh yes friend!" Star said.

* * *

Once in the Tower Star had realized that she was going to be late for her date with Robin if she didn't eat ready soon.

"Friend will you please wrap Friends Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborgs presents! I shall handle Robins"Star said handing her the bags

"Sure Star but-"

Sadly Starfire had ran from the room and left her unsure of where the wrapping paper was and HOW TO WRAP! She hid the presents in her room and went to Cyborg on the questions. He handed her seven different rolls, three rolls of tape, scissors and a quick explanation. Finally she returned to her room, she began wrapping the presents doing the tags and signing Star's name. She then placed them under the tree and jumped onto the couch

"Now to watch TV"She sighed


	37. Christmas Carolling

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone were in their rooms finishing off presents. Thats what E.G. was doing...finishing Tyler's gift for him. She had locked herself in her room all day to finish it when she was finally done. She had it hidden in the closet and grinned.

"PLEASE ROBIN"Beastboy pleaded

"No Beastboy"Robin argued

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

"Please what"E.G. asked sticking her head out the door scaring them

"He wants to go Christmas Carolling"

"Ill go!"She said making Beastboy squeal with joy

"No...its-"

"Its gonna be AWESOME"Beastboy said handing E.G. some sheet music

Beastboy ran off down the hall screaming happiness as he ran. Robin turned to her

"What. Have. You. Done."

* * *

It was chilly weather and E.G. was trudging ahead of the Titans ready to sing. When Beastboy stepped outside he had lost all the urge to sing

"Come on Beastboy this was your idea"E.G. said stepping up the steps and looked for a song

"Robin pick a song"E.G. called

"Ugh"Robin responded

"Fine...Cy?"E.G. asked

"I dont know...Rudolph"

E.G. shook her head

"How about Grandma got run over by a Reindeer"Raven stated and E.G. grinned

"Ok..."E.G. said and grinned

"ROBIN GOT RUNNED OVER BY A REINDEER WALKING HOME FROM TITANS TOWER CHRISTMAS EVE YOU CAN SAY THERES NO SUCH THING AS SANTA BUT AS FOR ME AND BEASTBOY WE BELIEVE"

E.G. Marched away from the shocked Boy Wonder about to laugh as she continued calling people to look out their window

"HE'D BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH EGGNOG AND WE BEGGED HIM NOT TO GO BUT HE LEFT TO GO GET SLADE AND STUMBLED IN THE SNOW. WHEN WE FOUND HIM CHRISTMAS MORNING AT THE SCENE OF THE ATTACK THERE WERE HOOFPRINTS ON HIS BACK INCRIMINATING SANTA MARKS ON HIS MASK"

Robin stared at the girl in horror and anger as people began opening the doors to listen more some laughing some slightly amused

"ROBIN GOT RUNNED OVER BY A REINDEER WALKING HOME FROM TITANS TOWER CHRISTMAS EVE YOU CAN SAY THERES NO SUCH THING AS SANTA BUT AS FOR ME AND BEASTBOY WE BELIEVE!

NOW WE'RE ALL SO PROUD OF BATMAN HE'S BEEN TAKING THIS SO WELL WE'VE SEEN HIM WORKING IN THE BATCAVE DRINKING COKE AND HUNTING DOWN THE JOKER ALL TOO WELL

ITS NOT CHRISTMAS WITHOUT ROBIN EVERYONES DRESSED IN GREEN AND WE JUST CANT HELP BUT WONDER WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH ALL THOSE GRENADES"

More people were coming out and smiling Robin felt so humiliated but Raven cracked a smile and Beastboy did too who had recorded the WHOLE song so far unknown to Robin

"ROBIN GOT RUNNED OVER BY A REINDEER WALKING HOME FROM TITANS TOWER CHRISTMAS EVE YOU CAN SAY THERES NO SUCH THING AS SANTA BUT AS FOR ME AND BEASTBOY WE BELIEVE!

NOW THE TOFU'S ON THE TABLE AND THE TAMERANIAN FOOD TOO THE BLACK AND WHITE CANDLE LIT IT MATCHED THE BOY WONDER'S MASK

I WARNED ALL THE HEROES AND THE VILLAINS THEY ALL BETTER WATCH OUT TONIGHT THEY SHOULD NEVER GIVE A LICENSE TO A MAN WHO PLAYS WITH ELVES ROBIN GOT RUNNED OVER BY A REINDEER WALKING HOME FROM TITANS TOWER CHRISTMAS EVE YOU CAN SAY THERES NO SUCH THING AS SANTA BUT AS FOR ME AND BEASTBOY WE BELIEVE!"

E.G. stopped and everyone clapped and laugh as she bowed

"Thank you Thank you!"She said "Now LETS GIVE A HAND TO OUR BOY WONDER"

Robin was about to murder her and ran to go do so but a strong metal hand was on his shoulder

"Calm down man that was pretty funny"

E.G. smiled as Raven went to go retrieve her and on the way home BB's recorder hit play and they all heard

"ROBIN GOT RUNNED OVER BY A REINDEER-"

"BEASTBOY"Robin chased the green teen back to the tower. Sadly for Robin BB sent that song to EVERY Titan


	38. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

E.G. woke up the next morning excited. She jumped out of bed and ran down the halls

"WAKE UP WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS ITS CHRISTMAS"She shouted pounding on all the door

"RAVEN WAKE UP"She shouted then ran to Beastboy's door

"BEASTBOY BEASTBOY WAKE UP IF YOU ARENT ALREADY DEAD"She shouted causing everyone to wake up and ran to the common room near the tree

"What..."Robin asked walking in tired

"ITS CHRISTMAS!"She shouted happy putting on some Christmas Music

"Oh ok..."Robin said collapsing on the couch to sit on while the others came in

"Oh joyous!"Star cheered sitting on the floor with Beastboy Raven and E.G.

"Come on Metal Head and Boy Blunder"Beastboy called

The two came and sat with them as they all gathered around

"Robin First!"E.G. said handing him his presents

Robin opened the presents to get new grenages built by Cyborg(and from Cy too), Some new Steel Toed boots from E.G., Raven got him some more Hair Gel and Beastboy got him a new pair of head phones.

"Friend Robin this is from me"Star said handing him a very LARGE package

"Thanks Star"Robin said opening the package

"NO WAY STAR I LOVE THIS"Robin said pulling out a new helmet. It was a deep red with a tinted cover to keep out the wind and a green strip down the middle that ended in a point. It made him more grown up.

"Ok Cyborg"E.G. said smiling handing him presents

Star and Robin shared a present getting him a new powerdrill, Raven got him a new welding mask and Beastboy got him fuzzy ice

"Really Grass Stain?"Cyborg asked though held a small amused smile as he opened E.G.'s and gasped

"You got me a new welding Torch"He said gasping knowing the girl still had a small fear of fire

"Im glad you like it...now Beastboy"E.G. said

BeastBoy recieved the shirt from StarFire, two video games from Robin and Cyborg, a Dictionary from Raven and E.G. got him a new video game controller

"Ok Now Star"Raven said before E.G. could say anything

"Oh RAVEN!"Star gasped opening Raven's gift, a new pink long sleeved dress"I LOVE IT"

"I thought you would"Raven said as Star opened her other gifts

She got a new scarf from Cyborg, new Hair Clips from E.G., a new hairbrush from Beastboy and a Camera from Robin

"Ok Rae prepare to be amazed"E.G. said ignoring Raven's scowl at the nickname

Raven opened the boxes to see a new candle from Robin, a new very dark blue hat from Cy for missions in the North and a lovely blue sweater from Star. Beastboy gave Raven a very unique gift

"Really? Leave me alone Coupons"Raven said slightly amused and took E.G.s gift and her eyes went wide

"An Autograph Copy of Edgar Poe's book of Poems!"

"Be greatful! A girl at School had asked if anyone wanted it...she said her grandpa left it to her dad and her dad was gonna throw it out"E.G. said

"I love it"Raven breathed then they all turne to E.G.

"What?"

"Your Presents!"Beastboy said with a smile

"Presents?"E.G. said as she took the one from Beastboy

"You got me the full collection of the Percy Jackson books"E.G. said since she had just taken an interest in getting the books

"Yep"BB said as she opened Cy's

"Cy...you-you got me a Harry Potter Scarf?"

"Yep"

E.G. wrapped the Red and Yellow scarf around her neck and opened Star's gift

"Mittens!"

They were a light green but beautiful and she loved them. She put them on and opened Robin's gift

"A laptop!"E.G. said completely shocked

"Yeah Cy helped"Robin said

"Password lock, fingerprint scan and eye scan..."

"And this litte thing right here...you make a specific kind of leaf and itll scan it"Robin explained

"Robin...I-I love it"E.G. said

"Im glad"

"Ok now open mine"Raven said

E.G. opened the present to see a replica of Harry Potter's wand and held it up

"Wow"E.G. said

"Say a spell"Raven said

"Why?"Beastboy asked"Those things dont really-"

"STUPEFY"E.G. said as BB was talking and stupefied him

"Woah!You got this to WORK"

"Yes...but Ill know if you do anything bad with it"Raven said"Merry Christmas"

"Um is Grass Stain ok?"

"Oh he'll be fine"E.G. said

Later that Day

E.G. stood on the Roof of Titan's Tower. Everyone had gone to take naps because she woke them all alittle early. So she stood on the top of the tower enjoying her wand and waiting

"Sorry..."

"Its no problem Flame"E.G. said holding his present behind her back

"Well...Merry Christmas"He said

"Here"E.G. said handing him his present

They sat on the ground as he slowly opened it

"What?"He asked amused

"New Flame Throwers...These wont over heat"She said showing him how they worked"And they shoot out these whips just made of FIRE I thought you know...you always told me your old ones were overheating alot and-"

"I love them"GreyFlame said and pulled out his gift

E.G. opened it to see a beautiful necklace of a heart

"Its a locket"He said opening it revealing a picture of the two in civilian clothes

"I love it"She said closing it and looking at him"Thank you"

"Look"

E.G. looked up to see mistletoe held by GreyFlame

"You sneak"E.G. said smiling and they kissed

Sooner or later they had to end it and GreyFlame left but even as E.G. walked into her room her lips buzzed from the kiss and she held the locket


	39. Slade

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Slade sat in his big chair staring at all the video he collected of the Titans and E.G.

"The Time is Now..."He said and got up pressing a button

"CinderBlock?"

Grunts were heard

"I have a Job for you"

* * *

Jill laughed as Tyler and her walked to the Movies. They talked about the New Year Tyler had it with X and other villains while she was trapped with the Heroes. They were going to the Movies and Jill was excited

"So what movie?"Tyler asked

"What time is it?"She asked

"Um Seven Forty Why?"He asked

"Boy Blunder says if I get home past Ten Again I get a curfew"She said"Such a hypocrite what about him and Star"

"Well...Why dont we see the Hobbit and then goof around"Tyler grinned

"Oh yeah!"She said

They quickly got their tickets and food and sat through the Hobbit though Jill was confused mostly. They then walked out of the Movie saying "BAGGINS HAS IT"in creepy voices and going in the Ticket Booth.

They then played video games after video Games until it was about Nine Forty.

"Come on lets go"Jill said

They both left walking down the quiet streets laughing when

"Hello children"

They both froze and turned

"Slade!"Tyler hissed

"He-he's Slade?"E.G. asked

"Jill Watson..."Slade said smiling and walking over"Better known as Earth Girl..."

"Leave her alone Slade"Tyer said"The Titans are a scream and call away"

"Well...they would if they werent busy"

"What?"Jill asked and grabbed her communicator which was on Silent with a message...CINDERBLOCK SOUTH SIDE OF TOWN...they were in the North

"Yep...its gonna be a while"Slade laughed"Thank you so much Tyler for showing her a good time but Im going to take her home now"

"You arent taking her anywhere"Tyler said wrapping a protective arm around Jill and shot Fire at the crazy man

"RUN"He shouted using the flame throwers Jill made and they ran.

Jill pulled out her communicator

"GUYS PICK UP? SOS SOS RAVEN ITS HIM ITS SLADE!"She shouted into it when she ran right into...

"Thank you"Slade said smashing the communicator with his hand

"Jill...dont make this hard on me"Slade said

Tyler got to his feet but Slade grabbed the boy and held him in a headlock

"Come along now quietly"Slade said

"Leave him out of this!"Jill said

"Then come along quietly"Slade said

Jill clenched her hands and nodded

"ok"She said in a small choked up voice

Tyler was pushed to the ground and Jill ran to help him up and hugged him tightly

"Jill-"

"No...I-I have to do this"She whispered and grabbed his hands

"but-"

"Please?"She begged"Please just tell them what happened"

She let go and walked over to Slade He grabbed her shoulders and threw a sleeping gas Bomb. Jill fell asleep and Slade carried her off while Tyler stayed on his feet slightly dizzy and looked in his hands...a leaf...she left him a leaf that may save her.

* * *

Robin stared in disbelief as they stood at the sight. Tyler had kept calling so sorry about what happened.

"Robin...Robin I-Im so sorry I-I tried"

It was good that they didnt knwo he was Grey Flame but-

"She-she gave me this"He said holding up the leaf. Of course only Raven paid mind to it

"A leaf?"She asked looking at it curiously

"Rae come on!"Robin shouted

"We'll talk later"She whispered and turned to follow the others...and Tyler stared at the leaf praying it would help


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Jill woke up in a soft queen sized bed with bloodred sheets and canopy with drapes tied to the beams. The room was a dark marroon color with dark gold trimming on the top and bottom lining of the walls. The floor was a soft black carpet and she saw two doors in her room one straight ahead from where she was looking across the bed and on the right. She got up slightly confused on why Slade left her in a cool room like this instead of a dungeon. She got up realizing she didnt have her shoes on and looked at the mirror. She was still in her One Direction Tshirt and jeans, her little jacket on the desk. She walked over to the door on the right to see a nice bathroom with light green and blue tiled walls and floor. She closed it and looked back in the room.

"Ok found the bathroom"She whispered when the door flew open and two Slade Bots came in. They grabbed her arms and dragged her out. In honesty she was too scared to retaliate too much, she remembered hearing small bits of Robin saying Slade was dangerous but she didnt think he had a zillion robots. They led her to his main dark control room where he sat in his chair

"Jill! I see you slept well"Slade said turning and walking down to her as the Robots let go

"What-what do you want"Jill asked "I-I've never done anything to you"

"Jill Im not your enemy"Slade said coming closer

"But Robin-"

"He sent you to school...he hasn't trusted you since you arrived"Slade said"He's ignored your plea of trust and acts like an over strict father or brother. He doesnt even trust Tyler and doesnt think he is a good influence"

Jill looked at him and then looked to the floor

"Jill...have they ever promised to help you find out more about your family"Slade asked

"yes"She whispered"but they never found anything"

"Come with me"

Slade led her along to a table with several papers

"These...are all the things I found"He said"This is my favorite"

He handed her a picture with two men a woman and a small baby

"Is this-"

"You yes..."Slade said

A woman was holding the baby in jeans and a tshirt while a man had his arms around her in jeans and a foot ball jersey. The woman had dirty blonde hair while the man had dark brown and the man next to them his elbow on the girls shoulder had blond hair cut nicely in a plain red shirt and jeans

"This is me"Slade said pointing to the picture of the blond man"It was taken at a family reunion in the park after you were born"

"But-"

"Your mother was my younger sister"Slade said a smile secretly playing on his lips"You had her eyes and her face when she was your age"

Jill stared at him

"My uncle is a crazy evil villain who wants to kill the people who took me in?"She summed up in the question

"They wouldnt have helped you if they had known...they'd have demanded you to tell them everything you could about your uncle...I spent years looking for you, they never found you and I knew you were alive"Slade said

"But-but your evil"Jill said"You-you had that Chang creep kidnap me and tried brainwashing me!"

"It was to calm you and eased you into joining me...they poisoned your mind into thinking of the Sides as sharp and divided"He said"You can be evil like your Halloween Prank...amatuerish but genious the Titans had never been that scared before"

Jill looked at him, still unsure what do to...fight or beg for mercy?

"Im not gonna hurt you Jill, but I hope you understand that the Titans dont care"He said

"They do!"

"You're treated as a small child, no one takes you seriously. Your talent is wasted among them"Slade said

Jill looked into his one eye and swallowed

"I see that now Uncle"She gulped down"Please train me?"

Slade smiled

"Of course Child...I will share with you what you have missed within the family"He said(tell her family stories)

Slade put his hands on her shoulders

"Welcome back to the Family"He said

She gave a weak smile and looked up at Slade

"Come let me show you around" Slade said


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Jill returned to her room escorted by Slade bots

"Dinner is in an Hour" One of the robots said and left her alone. She smiled as she headed to the bathroom. After she took a shower she came back out. She frowned as she realized she only the clothes she came in. She went to get them when she tripped pushing a button on the wall showing her clothes from the closet

"Cool"She breathed and took one of the blouses and capris and got changed. As she finished up she sat on the bed frowning thinking of her friends. She absently went to touch her necklace which wasn't there

"No...NO NO NO!"She said"I HAD IT ON!I NEVER TAKE IT OFF"

Just then two Sladebot Escorts came to bring her to dinner

"Let me go!"She said"I can show myself the way"

They refused to listen and brought her into what was the Dining Room. It was dark with a long table full of Food

"Jill I must say you look nice"

"WHERE IS IT"She shouted

"Where is What?"

"WHERES MY LOCKET!WHERE IS IT?"

Before Slade could even say anything large vines held him high up onto the ceiling and others destroyed the Robots before they could do anything. She was furious and held Slade in place her eyes glowing a pale green.

"GIVE. IT. BACK"She shouted

"Why? The Titans-"

"THAT WASNT FROM A TITAN YOU IDIOT!MY BEST FRIEND GAVE ME THAT"She shouted forcing the vines to slam him into the ceiling hard"HE GAVE ME THE BEST GIFT EVER"

Slade stared at the girls as she looked up at him

"GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME"She shouted and in her anger threw him across the room

'She's got a Temper and very Dangerous...But if I can control that...'Slade thought as his Neice came up to him

"I DONT CARE IF I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR THREE YEARS GIVE IT TO ME"She shouted kicking him down making him slightly wince thinking she broke a rib

"GIVE IT TO ME"She shouted in rage

"You must behave!"Slade said but was tossed into the table again

"WHERE IS IT!"She shouted

"you-you wont get it!"Slade shouted"I-I ordered them to destroy it"

Jill looked at him wide eyed

"NO!"She shouted and chaos broke out Vines and trees sprouting and destroying everything. Jill stormed out of the room her anger easing down when she calmed down and found herself in her room. She uncosciously barracaded the door and fell onto her bed

"He gave me that"Jill said choking back a sob when she remember.

'THE WAND'She thought

She always carried it now as a habit incase she needed it like the Mad Mod incident. It worked great especially for this...She had hidden it in the lining of her jacket, a trick Robin taught her and secretly pulled it out. She held it and was greatful he didnt find it.

"Accio Locket"She whispered and hid the wand back in the jacket lining and remained on her bed. She didnt know how long it would take but she would wait...

* * *

Red X sat in his living room watching a football game and drinking a Pepsi. Tyler was for some strange reason stuck in his room. X knew about Jill being taken and didnt expect the kid to be so upset about it. Sure he thought Tyler would be worried but he didnt think the kid would be this upset. He was quiet, refused to argue about every small thing with him and stayed in his room. It worried him. X got up to go check on him and heard music playing.

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**  
**But now that I get you**  
**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**  
**So close yet so far**  
**Haven't I passed the test**  
**When will you realize**  
**Baby, I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**On Sunday you went home alone**  
**There were tears in your eyes**  
**I called your cell phone, my love**  
**But you did not reply**

**The world is ours if we want it**  
**We can take it if you just take my hand**  
**There's no turning back now**  
**Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips**  
**And our hearts beat as one**  
**But you slip out of my fingertips**  
**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to waste**  
**So let me give your heart a break**  
**(Let me give your heart a break)**

**'Cause you've been hurt before**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**  
**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**

Tyler was lying on his bed listening to the lyrics huming them softly. Tyler thought it was irony on himself...he said he wouldnt fall in love with Jill but...he thinks that was what he's doing now. It was inch by inch but he knew eventually he would fall hard...and then the One Direction Song came on

_Your hand fits in mine_  
_Like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind_  
_It was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_When you smile_  
_You've never loved_  
_Your stomach or your thighs,_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh, it's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want_  
_To know how much you weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you,_  
_Oh, it's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things_

Tyler sighed, he knew Jill loved One Direction and would randomly start singing their songs when she could. Mostly to annoy Robin but other times for pure fun. He missed her...


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER

**All credit to Tyler Scott and his creation goes to NKCANDYGIRL Please thank Her**

Jill woke up on her bed and remember everything that happened the night before.

"Im so dead...forget being his neice"She whispered when she saw something on her dresser.

"it worked"She whispered and pocketed it in the lining of her jacket with her wand. She turned to the door to see that it was still barracaded. She quickly got out of her pajamas into the clothes she came with and gulped.

"no fear no fear no fear"She whispered going to open the door when SLADEBOTS tore it down. She landed backwards on her bottom. The SLADEBOTS grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the room to her Uncle.

"Uncle?"She asked scared

"Jill Jill Jill..."He said shaking his head

She prepared for the worst

"Im... so sorry I took that from you but Im afraid its lost"He said

"It-its ok"She said"I guess I did lose control"

"But you are powerful and I want you to harness that anger and use it when you need to"He said and the robots let her go

"Why dont we work on training"She said slightly shaky

Slade ignored the question

"You enjoy yourself while I work"

Slade walked away and the SLADEBOTS released her. They began to walk away to perform who knows what tasks.

"weird"She whispered and walked around.

'Ok, he's planning something...he has to be...but what?'She thought. She slowly walked around before stumbling into some small lounge room. She saw a book placed on the sofa and a small coffee table. She slowly walked in and took the laptop resting on the coffee table. She looked to the door in front of her a few feet away and turned the computer on and saw that it was googles a regular Internet opening Page. She took it quickly and went to Google and saw he was logged in. She went to it and composed an email, remembering she was going through Emails last time she was on her computer and didnt log out.

She went to compose it then stopped...she had no idea what to write. She didnt know where she was! Why he was being so civil? Then she wrote it

_Dear Tyler,_

_(Yes I know your gonna answer this and see this)_

_Im fine, nothing terrible has happened yet but..._

She continued to type and type then sent. She sent it to the trash then deleted it forever. Slade can't know!

As she got up and walked out of the room she kept her hands in her jackets pockets. She just had to play it cool...and then escape when she found out enough info...before it's too late. She thought back to Robin Cyborg and Beastboy, she was too far away and didnt know what Animal BB was to control him and then to Star and Raven. He mind fell on Tyler, she missed him.

* * *

Slade stood be holding his knew creation. It was a small little think square thinner then the tattoo squares for those tiny little kids. It was black, pure black...and he smiled. With the greatest technology he could get his hands on he created a small slip that will go into his niece and give him control of her. Perfect control over her...

"After so long! After So Long I will finally have my apprentice and she will do as I say"

He held it up...He'd have to attach it soon...

And when he did all her powers and all her control went to him.


End file.
